Scales of Fate
by MagicalBender
Summary: In Berk, famine is rampant, and cannot be vanquished with a sword or even a fire-breathing dragon. In DunBroch, the English barbarians are attacking the Kingdom, and alliances must be forged. Hiccup and Merida meet in this sea of chaos and bloodshed. However, neither invasion or suitors can keep the spirits from helping each one realize their fate. Each other. T for V&L.
1. Prologue

_**Scales of Fate**_

_**Prologue**_

**Summary: **A story of a Scottish Princess and a Dragon Taming Viking, and their struggle for peace. In Berk, famine is rampant, and cannot be vanquished with a sword or even a fire-breathing dragon. Help is desperately needed, but can only be sought in past enemies. In DunBroch, the English barbarians are attacking the southern borders of the Kingdom, and alliances must be forged for the sake of survival. Hiccup and Merida meet in this sea of chaos and bloodshed. However, neither invasion or suitors can keep the spirits from helping each one realize their fate. Each other.

_**A/N: It will take some time for the story to speed up, so please be patient. Enjoy! **_

_The year is 1072. William the Conqueror had just ascended to the English crown six years prior. His thirst for power however, is not satiated with simply English territory. William holds visions of conquering the entire Island, including the Scots and the Irish savages. However, he is sidetracked as challenges for the throne are presented, his illegitimate birth hindering him from having complete power over the throne. Nonetheless, as he establishes his rule in England, he sends generals to begin to seize lands in the North. _

_ The Scottish people have just united themselves. After a century of being controlled by foreigners, and another few decades of disagreements to ascension, four great clans are brought together. DunBroch, Macintosh, Dingwall, and MacGruffin. Out of these four, only one holds the God-given rulership over the other three. DunBroch had proven itself the most powerful of the clans, and peace is undisturbed for ten years. However, as the English forces move, tension grows. _

_ The Golden Age for the infamous Viking raids have been slowly diminishing for the past 100 years. The great lands of the North are now a coalition of three Kingdoms: Sweden, Denmark and Norway. The Christian religion is being heavily implemented by penalty of death, and only nine independent clans of pagan-worshipping Vikings are left. Nonetheless, after centuries of raids and blood that had been shed for their incursions they are ostracized and shunned. _

_ However, this story is about two young people, from backgrounds so different, but with dreams so alike. This is the role they will play in this part of history, and the repercussions of their actions, and ultimately, their love. _

_**Merida and Hiccup**_

An alert, blue eye opened wide to see if morning had finally arrived. Sure enough, the sunlight permeated throughout the room, indicating the start of a new day. Princess Merida DunBroch smiled widely, and quickly shook off the bed covers. Still in her cream-colored pajamas, she walked up to her window and looked out. The village was already bustling and busy, with street vendors selling their trinkets and goods, children running across the square, and stray animals feeding on garbage. All of them, either heedless or oblivious of the danger outside the walls that shelter them.

The young Princess then turned her blue eyes over the forts of the lively town, where green hills rolled through the valley, and to the forest that dominated everywhere else. The sight of the natural scenery could not have been more inviting. As if there was no threat hiding within its coves. The hills just seemed to coax the young girl to come out and discover if they were as soft and easy to roll down as they looked. The forest seemed to promise her secrets and adventures only belonging in legends. Anticipation grew in her belly, eager now more than ever, to escape the stonewalls of the castle.

She headed back in her room, and hurried to wash her face. She threw on her favorite riding dress, the color of dark-blue midnight. Not bothering with a brush, she just patted her head, leaving her hair in its natural form; an unconquerable mass of red curls that resembled flickering flames. She given up on the state of her hair years ago, after the last hair brushing session with her mother almost ended in a haircut to let the brush free.

She skidded down the hallways straight to the kitchen to grab a light breakfast. She slid down the stairs, causing some servants to gasp at the princess' childish behavior, unfitting for a twenty year old. Merida didn't care, and continued to walk by them without a second glance, and a smile on her freckled face held high. She entered the kitchen and breathed in the wonderful smells of late breakfast and early lunch. She saw all the cooks and maids she knew, but was surprised to count an extra body. Merida was astonished to see her mother, Queen Elinor of the Scots, in the middle of the bustling place, hands hidden behind her.

"Ma! 'Ah didn't expect to see ye here!" Merida exclaimed, and practically ran down the last fleet of steps to reach her mother. Queen Elinor smiled and tiptoed to kiss Merida's forehead, making her once again realize how big her little girl actually was. Pushing these tear-inducing thoughts away, she then pulled out a brown satchel that she was holding, hidden behind her.

"'Ah wanted to see 'ya off. Ah told Maudie to make this for ya," she handed her the satchel. Merida gave her an inquisitive look as she took it and opened the bag. Inside were a few sweet rolls, a couple apples, and some meat pies, hot and covered. Merida looked up at her mother, smiling gratefully.

"Thank ye mom," Merida said fondly, never ceasing to be amazed at her mother's impeccable timing and understanding. Five years earlier, her mother would have had sent her back to the room for her "Future Queen" lessons, forgetting Merida's day of rest and freedom. However, the Bear spell fiasco left a permanent impression in their minds. During that time, they learned more of each other, when their only means of verbal communication was cut. Instead, only through growls and roars was the Queen able to speak to her daughter, since her bear form could not talk. The debacle with the angry demon bear, Mor'du, left everyone in the kingdom a little spooked. Most importantly, Merida and her mother learned what really mattered.

"Ah love ye ye, Mum," Merida wrapped her in a tight embrace, opting for a more tender, but no less pleasant, way to show her gratitude. The Queen smiled, and hugged her daughter back, enjoying the peaceful moment, despite the ruckus all around them.

"Yer go and have yerself some fun," Queen Elinor began pushing Merida off. Her eyes then creased in worry. "But promise meh ye'll beh careful. Ye know tha' there are still sightings…"

Merida kissed her mother on the cheek before she could finish the sentence, and ran out the door.

"Be careful out there!" the Queen called out after her, and sighing.

"Dinnae worry, Mum" Merida stuck her head back in, and gave her a mischevious smile. "Nothing is going tae happen." Then disappeared.

Merida all but ran to the stables, where her horse, Angus, was waiting for her.

"Good morning Angus! Ready fer a big day?" She asked as she petted her loyal companion. The beautiful, dark stallion snorted in response, eager to get out of its confined space of hay and manure. Not bothering with a saddle, she simply hopped on his back. A few villagers literally dodged out of the way from being trampled on. Merida began to laugh from exhilaration. They headed toward the evergreen forest, never slowing down.

The moment they entered, it transformed into another world. The ancient trees, keepers of even more ancient mysteries, seem to wave at Merida with their branches. Leaves caress her hair, and even a few got snagged in her untamed coils of red streams. The sound of Angus' hooves, pounding on the earth echoed in the ground. A girl's cry of absolute happiness and contentment rang louder and lighter, than a bird's song of joy.

Kicking her horse to go faster, they did not stop until a great waterfall came into view. A cascade of cold water fell violently against the rocks underneath it. However, she wasn't here for that. Right next to the sight, a tall rock in the shape of a cylinder, and looked like a rather dangerous climb. Merida hardly slowed Angus down before she jumped down, and ran towards the landmark.

She had climbed it before countless of times, knowing every crook and cranny of its surface. Once she reached the top, she pulled her self onto the flat surface, and brushed herself off. The view distracted her; the sight, taking her breath away. The landscaped already looked beautiful from the small window back in her room, but this was a gift from the spirits themselves. The sun illuminated the Scottish earth, and one can have no doubt of its fertility and utter beauty.

Wind carrying the smell of fresh grass and dew from the valley, was carried upward to where Merida stood. The breeze swirled around her, baptizing the princess completely in its ancient blessing, long forgotten. Merida closed her eyes and felt the heartbeat of Scotland pump through her, as if to tell the princess to never forget the song. She opened her eyes again, and began twirling around for joy. She jumped and laughed and clapped, while happiness and content settled in her heart. And the waning hope for her country was reignited into a blazing fire.

This was home.

This was freedom.

This is Merida.

* * *

The same wind that wrapped Merida in an embrace left her as soon as they came. The wind attempted to go on its regular route, when something unusual happened. Instead of going south, it was lead to a course in the opposite direction, and at a much higher elevation. The wind didn't know where exactly where it was going, but it didn't fight the unnatural turn of events. The spirits always knew what they were doing.

High, up, up, the wind sped across the sky. Suddenly, it took a vertical turn, where it saw an approaching figure. It flew through the clouds themselves, at a speed considered only possible in lightning. The winds were a bit confused, but left the spirits to do their work.

The figure that was flying towards the direction of the breeze was actually a dragon. It's scales the color of ebony, and with eyes the shade of a brilliant spectrum between green and yellow. It' wings resembled that of bat, and had a wide mouth that allowed for powerful shots of fire to be executed. It was a sight that had frightened away the strongest and bravest of warriors.

Nevertheless, the creature was not by itself. The monster of nightmares was actually wearing a brown saddle, and on it, a young, slender built man. He wore a black mask-helmet that covered everything but his eyes, and only a tuff of coffee-colored hair could be seen. His eyes, looking forward and focused, were the shade of early spring grass after a night of rain. He was holding on to the reigns tightly, and a prosthetic foot was attached onto a latch for extra security and control.

With just a glance, there was nothing peculiarly special about the man, nothing to make him really stand out as a warrior. In fact, the only spectacular thing about him was his armor. The metal literally strapped onto him, with steel shoulder pads and arm braces. A red emblem of a dragon decorated one of them, along with the front buckle holding the same décor. Aside from that, no one would have guessed that this was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Chief Stoick the Vast, and great Dragon Tamer of the Viking race.

However, Hiccup would never consider himself a "tamer" or anything. He simply did what others in his village thought was a cowardly thing to do; he showed compassion. He never would have thought that letting an injured dragon go free with its life, would have caused change at the magnitude it did. Toothless, the same Night Fury he had shown compassion to, was now Hiccup's best friend. Toothless was his own character, in which he showed through actions varying from protecting Hiccup, or pushing the sometimes-stubborn boy into a lake. There was nothing to control or domesticate, because Toothless was his own person. Own dragon.

They continued to soar straight across the sky, not stopping until any sign of land would come into view. However a thick fog covered everything below them, obscuring Hiccup from seeing anything. For a moment, the Viking's mind tired of concentrating too hard into the open nothingness, and his thoughts began to wander to the reason why he was here in the first place. Berk; his home needed him to accomplish this. If he failed, it could be the end of them all. Their way of life and their very existence depended on him to succeed in this mission. He could not fail now. Not with the stakes so high.

As these worries and thoughts slowly insinuated his mind however, a wind, stronger than what they've encountered so far, snapped the brunette out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes before they stung, and held his head down. He began to have a little apprehension if the wind would throw them off course. Then something unexpected happened.

Hiccup opened his eyes again in surprise. He lifted his head a little and began sniffing the air. Some kind of Citrus scent. A faint floral essence. Hiccup then noticed that is wasn't leaving. A regular breeze would have left now, and it definitely would not have any kind of perfume to it. Yet there was something in the scent that actually made Hiccup remember other things. He could imagine this being the scent of nymphs or dryads of the forest, or the scent of a morning walk next to a lake. Perhaps the scent of fairy dust, or even a love potion conjured by a witch. He didn't know where these fantastical thoughts came from his usually analytical thought process, but he wasn't going to fight the serenity that soothed the tumultuous thoughts of his mind. Toothless had noticed as well, and lifted his nostrils in the air.

"You smell that too? " Hiccup asked Toothless, but with his features greatly relaxed. Whatever anxieties he had before, seemed to have been disappeared completely. Toothless looked back at him, his catlike eyes looking back with curiosity, as if asking Hiccup if he knew what is was.

"No idea," Hiccup answered intently. He looked down just as the clouds parted, revealing green scenery of hills, rivers, mountains and valleys, no doubt teeming with life. Hiccup stepped on a pedal with his good foot, changing the direction of Toothless' prosthetic tail-wing.

"We're about to find out, though." Hiccup said, and then braced himself as Toothless shot down towards the Earth at maximum speed. Hiccup let out a loud yell as the familiar adrenaline of flying filled his whole body. Flying was the only time his soul felt free. It was the only time that any voices taunting of his shortcomings as a Viking, person, even boyfriend, just became mute as wind filled his ears.

He held on tighter to the reigns as they were approaching the ground. They were getting closer and closer, and it almost seemed as if they were going to crash into the trees. However, Hiccup was just waiting for the right moment.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted, and changed the pedal sequence. Toothless nearly made an L-shaped turn, and was once again flying straight ahead.

"Yes! Whoooo-hoooooo!" Hiccup bellowed. Toothless let out a celebratory roar. Hiccup began laughing, as he realized he finally made his destination. After seeing nothing but blue ocean for days, he didn't know how welcoming the sight of dry land was. Hiccup let out another whoop, and fist pumped in the air to no one. This was his moment, and he would take it by the reins.

This was for home.

This was freedom.

This is Hiccup.

_**Hello! MB here, and I bring you my first ever multi-chapter story :D The history that you started out with is not 100% accurate. In face, it's not even 50%. I had to make HUGE historical compromises, and I honestly don't want to go too into it. I will update this story at least once a week. Please leave me a review! Constructive criticism is most welcome as usual. **_

_**The lovely are that I used for the cover was made by none other than .com **_


	2. Chapter 1: Freyja

Scales of Fate: Chapter 1 : Freyja

_**A/N: In Norse Mythology, Freyja is the goddess associated with love, war, fertility, death, and beauty. You needed to know that before you continue :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this earlier :S I do not own any character from Brave or HTTYD. All copyrights to Dreamworks and Disney. **_

Merida strolled along the riverbank, enjoying her surroundings. The morning excitement had slowed her down. She bit into an apple from the satchel, relishing the crisp sweetness of the juices and flesh. Meanwhile, the clear waters made her reminisce a time she was here many years ago.

It was the morning after she accidently turned her mother into a bear. Well, the circumstances were far more complicated than that, but that's another story in itself. The fish were in abundance, and it was more than amusing to watch her mom trying to catch some for a meal.

Merida giggled as she remembered falling in while trying to catch a fish, thus splashing her mother. Queen Elinor retaliated by dousing her back, and a water battle ensued. It was the first time in a long time that they were not arguing over lack of responsibility and duty; and it was nice.

Not wanting to exert herself anymore, she promptly sat on a nearby rock, and took a last bite of her apple before throwing the core over her shoulder. She placed her bow aside her rock, and looked at the river. Angus went up to the stream to drink, his ears twitching, showing alertness at every moment.

The princess enjoyed the small moment of peace, away from the cacophony of the village, her responsibilities and duties. However, that didn't mean she would always be able escape them. She sighed heavily, and put her face in between her hands, her expression falling as these thoughts took over.

The spirited girl might have postponed her marriage, but it wasn't the end of it. Her mother had not pressed her about it since then, keeping true to her word of letting Merida find love in her own time. Yet, she knew the inevitable.

She still had to marry one of the three suitors that were presented to her. Son and heirs of the other three tribes her family reigned over. Lord Digwall's son, Athol Dingwall. He was the one that originally won the games for Merida's hand. A short and awkward looking kid. Then there was Lord Macintosh's son, Cathal Macintosh. Tall and supposedly good-looking, it seems like every girl in the mainland had a crush on him. All but Merida, that is. Finally, there was Lord MacGuffin's son, Sinclair MacGriffin, a name Merida believed was too delicate for the size of the hing-oot boy.

The marriage issue in itself was enough to drive her mad. What made the situation worse though, were the growing number of attacks in the Southern borders of the Kingdom. The perpetrators; the English, the most merciless group of bloodthirsty thugs her people have ever encountered. They have been battling them for decades, but they always returned like cockroaches, unable to stay dead. They were even more persistent now since a new King in England took its throne. Under the current treaty, the Scottish Kingdom was safe. However, it had to be solidified through a marriage. So, while Queen Elinor has not mentioned the urgency for Merida to marry, the rest of the kingdom did, haunting her every step.

Merida lifted her head, and gazed up at the sky, and sighed remorsefully. Countless of times Merida would find herself day dreaming, and wondered how it would be like to just fly away from it all.

However, with the spell debacle in her mind, she had learned that the consequences of one's selfish desires can only lead to destruction. Besides, if it ever came to it, she could never bring herself to take an easy exit while her people suffered at the hands of the English savages.

Angus seemed to sense what Merida was thinking about, and walked over to his master and began nuzzling her face.

"Thank ye, Angus," Merida sighed dejectedly, letting the horse comfort her. She petted him and laid her forehead on his own. She closed her eyes, and prayed a small offering to the spirits for strength.

"I'll jist 'ave to postpone it as long as possible," Merida muttered determinedly. Opening her eyes, she looked at her horse with a steadfast expression. "I don waenne get married anytime soon. Ah'm going tae help in whitever I need tae do. England is not having Scotland; not as long as 'Ah 'ave something to sae about it."

The horse agreed with her by neighing and shaking his head. Merida laughed as her horse antics, and stood up. She patted Angus once more before climbing onto his back again.

"Let's see if we cannae get somethin' for ol' Maudie to make a confection with, eh boy?" Merida said and began to guide her companion back into the forest. "We can get wild strawberries. They ought to be in season, ye know."

They disappeared soon after, and the river was once again desolate, with only the sound of running water as it's companion. The only foreign thing there was the bow Merida accidently left behind. The sun was now well past it's midway point in its daily journey across the sky.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the river. Toothless' giant bat-like wings produced a gush of wind that created a small torrent in the water. He landed on all four feet, and quickly scanned the area. He nodded his head in an affirmation of safety, while Hiccup unhooked his prosthetic leg and jumped off. Toothless sat on his tail, eyes following Hiccup as he looked around the spot they landed on.

Hiccup took off his unique helmet, wiping a gleen of sweat off his forehead. Glancing around the area, he then smiled and turned to see Toothless waiting for his approval.

"This looks like a decent place to rest before we head for DunBroch," Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head. "Good choice, Bud."

Toothless wagged his tail, obviously pleased. He nearly bounced away from Hiccup and began splashing in the river. He stuck in head in and saw trout swimming by. One particular fish stared at Toothless, not quite sure what to make of the alien creature. The dragon opened its mouth in a toothless grin. Then, his razor-sharp fangs appeared, and snap at it. The trout swam away in time, his sudden movement alerting the other fish nearby. It became a hunting ground of frantically swimming river-life, and Toothless was thoroughly enjoying himself in the chase. Hiccup smiled, glad that his dragon was getting some well-deserved rest.

Hiccup began to look through his bags for some food, and making sure some precious material he would need later were still in tact. Suddenly, he felt something looking at him. Eyebrows creasing, Hiccup turned to look the forest and narrowed his eyes.

There was something different about this place, but Hiccup couldn't quite place it. A slight shiver went up his spine, surprising Hiccup for the weather was warm. The brunette stood up and rubbed his arms, looking at the dark forest with a little trepidation.

He looked back to see Toothless still splashing in the river, then he looked back.

Something about the forest intrigued him, and he had to know what.

"Toothless," Hiccup called. Toothless perked up, and looked at Hiccup. "I'm gonna take a small walk," he said, pointing. "Stay here, and hide if you hear anything."

Toothless nodded once, and resumed his hunting. The Viking was convinced his friend would be fine for a few moments. Soon, he walked up to the forest and disappeared behind the trees.

The second he entered, Hiccup felt like he was in a different realm. The oaks were enormous, with branches and leaves thick enough to hider most of the sun's rays. The slight breeze that went through made the smaller Rowan trees look almost alive, swaying a greeting to Hiccup as he walked by. The holly shrubs nearly covered the forest floor, and Hiccup looked down here and then, afraid to destroy anything.

The few rays that did manage to get past the greedy tree canopy illuminated the pathway. A mouse scurried by Hiccup's foot, only to disappear in a hole. Melodious birdsongs suddenly began filling the air. A pair of sparrows, seemingly engrossed in each other, ignored Hiccup as they danced from tree branch to tree branch. Hiccup was entranced by it all, his eyes wide and filled with awe. This place was alive, in every sense of the word.

Looking at all this with amazement, Hiccup's heart fell. His earlier anxiety returned, and he his expression changed to one of worry. This was place was so vibrant and fruitful; so unlike Berk.

Three weeks ago, back in his home village of Berk. His father Chief Stoick the Vast, had invited him to the council meeting in the town's residence. Every man and woman was there to address the most pressing issue at hand. Famine had hit Berk; and mercilessly.

Unlike previous enemies, this was not something they could fight with sword or axe. They didn't even have the energy to lift one anyway. The crops had failed, ruined by a dry spell, and surplus was diminished in a month's time. They contacted neighboring Viking towns and villages, but it seemed like famine visited them as well, none lending any help for the fear of diminishing their own supply.

The Vikings would rather die than ask help from the inland kingdoms. For more than a hundred years, their culture and population have dwindled through wars and campaigns of forced conversion. More and more people were leaving for the protection of the so called "Eric the Saint". Hiccup wasn't exactly a religious devotee himself, but he understood the importance of being able to pray to their own traditional gods. Besides, he wasn't to keen on accepting a God than let his Kings go and kill people for his own sake. However, it didn't help that there were only nine Viking clans left, and that they were all located in the wasted, outskirts of the country.

Things were getting desperate. Vikings and dragons alike were now literally starving and they needed to act now. Toothless remained by Hiccups side, even though he starved as well.

In the town hall, suggestions were being thrown all over the place.

"Now, that's just a stupid idea!"

Although, being hungry all the time made everyone forget any kind of common courtesy that was needed to actually come up with a solution. Not that they had much to begin with. Before Hiccup knew it, he was dodging punches and blows. Hiccup wasn't an idiot, and although he knew he wasn't as small and scrawny as he once was, he wasn't one to take on a fight for no good reason. He had to hide or he'd be sporting a black eye or missing front tooth in the morning. Crawling on all fours, he hid under the table, prepared to wait it out.

"Hiding here, huh? " a bored voice drawled out from behind him.

"Ah!" Hiccup jumped in surprise, and promptly banged his head on the solid plane. "Ow! What was that-" but he stopped, sucking in his breath before any other word could make it out.

It was none other than his ex-girlfriend, Astrid. Radiant as ever, her eyes laughed with amusement and smirked at Hiccup's reaction, enjoying his discomfort very much. She sat indian-style, and leaned on one arm, looking out every once in awhile.

"A-Astrid! Well, you know, just didn't want to waste my energy on pointless…." Hiccup began to explain eloquently.

"Yeah, I don't feel like fighting either." Astrid cut him off, not wanting to hear him ramble on. She tucked a loose end of her red shirt before talking to him again."Snotlout and the twins seem to have a different idea though. Look at 'em go. You'd think being hungry all the time would pressure them to find a way to get food faster."

Hiccup said nothing, and both of them looked out. Great damage was being done in the Hall, every Viking participating in the riot. He could see all his friends in the brawl too. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were back to back, throwing a few good punches. Snotlout could be seen jumping off a table, and landing on a bigger Viking, smashing him on the head. Fishlegs was nowhere to be found, so he was probably hiding as well.

Although Hiccup was a bit surprised to see his Dad acting so irrationally. Well, more so than normal. He guessed frustration finally wore him out. Maybe a few blows would do him some good.

The tension building between him and Astrid was beginning to nerve him. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

His relationship with Astrid ran its course, both parties agreeing to the recent waning in feelings. He knew she was always too good for him anyway; but it didn't lessen the pain. He couldn't tell her that, though. So, when she admitted to Hiccup how much her affections has abated, he let her go. Although they agreed to leave on somewhat amiable terms, the awkwardness would not just leave.

"We've got to think of something, and quick," Astrid broke the silence, trying her best to escape the obvious tension. "It's clear none of they are going get anything done." She turned to look at Hiccup. "Any suggestions?"

"None at the moment," Hiccup admitted, glad for the distraction. "I mean, roots will only go so far, and winter is coming very soon. We've tried every nearby village, but everyone seems to be in a mess of their own. We can't be caught like this. What if Eric tries to attack during this time? We'll be toast."

"Aren't you the cheery one?" Astrid groused. "We're suppose to be looking for solutions, not adding more to the problems!"

Hiccup had the decency to look sheepish.

Silence fell between them once again, and the brawl outside continued. Hiccup's mind raced with any possible solution. There was almost nothing left in the storage. Whatever wild vegetation they gathered and preserved would not last them for more than two weeks. The consequence of that is the lack of wild game, usually lured by the forest vegetation. Winter was on its way; in fact, early frost began greeting them in the mornings. If only he and the village could just fly out of this Thor-forsaken place. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"That's it!" he yelled, startling Astrid. She jumped and hit her head on the table.

"Ow!" she shrieked and began rubbing her head. She threw knives at him with her eyes. "What was that for?!"

Hiccup cringed and mumbled a small 'sorry'. However, not wanting to forget his idea, he began throwing everything out.

"Listen, we've only been going to nearby villages, right? We can't be the only clans-people left. I mean, this is a pretty big world. What about the Germanic tribes we had a brief alliance for a while? The Franks? Didn't we fight with them in some things as well? The mainland people must not be starving if we haven't been raided. Not that there's anything to raid. The point is, we can trade with them! There has to be mainland tribes willing. We have enough silver and even weaponry to fill this place. I just recently been experimenting with some designs for new weaponry I think they have some potential if just given time and tests. The point is, we need to look outside our kin! They're not going to help, so, we need to think outside the box!"

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed. The bewilderment on her face proved to him that he probably outdone himself. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stupid, huh?" he asked, wincing.

"Yeah," she nodded. "For one, we had that alliance with the Germanic against the Franks. It lasted for a week before one of ours killed the leader to make it look like we were actually on the Franks side. We then betrayed the Franks right after by stealing the queen and holding her ransom. Your inventions, like you said, still need time; time that we don't have."

Hiccup sagged his shoulders in dismay and huffed in frustration. "Why do we have to be such….Vikings?"

"We do have silver though," Astrid intervened quickly. Hiccup looked up at her. "There is one group I don't think we've gotten into any mishap in awhile. Doesn't mean they like us; in fact, they may not even help. Madgut's tribe tried to raid them years ago; so they might be a little hostile. But there's not much of a choice. We never know if we don't try.

Hiccup was not surprised to hear Madgut's name. Madgut the Murderous, as they called him, was the cruelest Viking chiefs of all nine clans. His many attempts to conquer non-Viking territory as a way to bring back the "glory days" were well known. He never succeeded, but the accounts of the bloody messes he would leave behind spread across all the tribes.

"Which group are you talking about?" Hiccup finally asked, "Madguts tried to invade so may places so often, I even think he forgets where he lives."

Hiccup and Astrid jumped when a poor victim was thrown in front of them, faced down. The man lifted his head, and gave them a cross-eyed smile with freshly missing front teeth, before landing his face down again.

"The Highlanders," Astrid answered reluctantly. "Our tribe has never tried to invade them. Can't talk for the other clans, but that's the only advantage we got."

Hiccup stared in shock, eyes wide as ever. Astrid rolled her eyes, ready for the oncoming tirade.

"Yes?" She asked, annoyed at his lack of response.

"The Highlanders!" Hiccup almost yelled. He looked outside the table to make sure no one heard. He turned back to Astrid. "There are really good reasons why none of the Viking clans have been able to overtake them! Recap: us Vikings and them Scots have never gotten along since the fall of Rome, and for good reason! Pillage, rape, murder, betrayal! We're worse than a tragic Greek play! Countless of failed treaties and pacts; we've even done arranged marriages! I understand we specifically haven't tried anything, but don't you hear the stories that Mogadon's men bring back? Those people are breed to kill us now! They united all their clans, and we're still scattered! Even Madgut was considered a fool when he went on that campaign 15 years ago."

Hiccup stopped to catch his breath, and ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair.

"There is too much strife between us, Astrid." Hiccup finished, feeling terrible for destroying her suggestion. He looked at her, and saw a pensive expression on her features. "They would kill us before we set a foot on their beach."

"Who said anything about all of us going?" Astrid finally looked at him. "Besides, what are you so scared about? You've trained dragons for Thor's sakes, Hiccup. Look, I don't like the possibility of working with skirt wearing savages either, but, like you said, winter is coming soon. We don't have much of a choice."

Hiccup sighed, and looked out once more. The brawl was still not over, although there were more injured Vikings on the sidelines. He spotted his father, currently beating a random villager, and suddenly realized how much thinner he seemed. Even his throws weren't as strong as they once were. Hiccup lowered his eyes, and frowned. He didn't like his father looking so weak than this usual burly physique; it was unnatural. Astrid was right; they needed to do something, and fast.

"What did you have in mind?" Hiccup finally asked. Astrid grinned.

One thing led to another. Hiccup and Astrid talked throughout the rest of the fight, finally coming up with a decent plan that might just work. They managed to catch the attention of the entire clan, thanks to Astrid who threw an axe at a chandelier. As Hiccup presented their idea, the Vikings were at first insulted and angry at the thought of looking outside their own kind for help. Stoick intervened here, knowing the full extent their situation had brought them to, and agreed to it, surprising everyone.

The morning Hiccup left, the entire Village was there to see him and Toothless off, each one wishing him luck and to come back with good news soon. This would be the farthest he's ever been from home; and he didn't know when he'd return.

A scream took Hiccup out of his trance, and his eyes widened looking back at the direction of the river. Someone must have seen Toothless! Hiccup quickly realized, and bolted, the best as he could with a prosthetic leg.

"I took too long!" Hiccup berated himself as he jumped over a fallen log, tripped, and keep going. "I should have come back sooner! Please, oh, please, no one with a weapon!"

He crashed right back into the river's shores, but froze for a split-second as he saw what was actually happening.

Six heavily armed and armored men, turned to face Hiccup, confusion spread throughout their faces. Hiccup panted from the run, and gave them a confused expression right back. They looked at each other, then back at him, as if trying to decide what to do. In the background, Hiccup could hear some muffled sounds, and he tried to peer around them to see what it was. Between the legs of the men, Hiccup could see a large brown sack…moving?

Before he could even make out what is was, one of the brutes unsheathed a long sword, and walked slowly towards him. Hiccup's eyes widened, and began to back off as well.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the soldier said in a smooth sickly voice. Hiccup's eyes slit, his brain cranking up a plan. "Shouldn't you be back in your village playing soldier with the rest of your pathetic kind?"

Hiccup slowly began to reach for his belt, hoping the soldier kept talking. No such luck.

The man swung the deadly weapon at Hiccup, and the young man barely jumped out of its reach. The other men began to chant and gloat the soldier on, and the man growled.

"Come here and let me finish ya!" the man grew angry, and swung another blow. It was too low, and Hiccup jumped in the air, the blade almost clinking with his prosthetic foot.

He couldn't wait any longer. Taking a deep breath, he whistled for his companion.

The unmistakable shadowy figure of Toothless appeared, followed by a great roar. All six soldiers looked up, and some began to cower in fear while others scurried for their weapons. However, before Toothless could even have a chance to fry them alive, something unexpected happen.

A small, pale hand dug a dagger through one of the men's throats. The sharpest inhale of life leaving the miserable body was heard throughout the area, and every one turned to see what was happening.

The man was dead before he even reached the ground. Looking at the place he once stood, all eyes were on an angry redheaded woman than ended his life. She didn't even seem fazed at her actions.

The next was all a blur.

Two soldiers ran towards Hiccup, but Toothless grabbed one man and shot up towards the sky. Hiccup used the time to grab his torch, and lighted it up. The other man was still squinting his eyes up to try and see his comrade, but by the time he concentrated back on the Viking, Hiccup had burnt his face off.

Three down and three to go, Hiccup glanced over to the other side. The redhead apparently didn't wait to slit the throat of the next closest soldier to her left. While he dropped, another lunged at her. Reaching for her back, she pulled out a sharp-tipped arrow and forced it through the man's heart. She pushed him away in disgust, and wiped down her blood-spitted face.

Hiccup saw the last soldier try to take her from behind. Hiccup raised his arm in warning, "Watch out!"

The girl looked up a second too late, but a scream was suddenly heard from above. All looked up, and a body suddenly crashed into the last soldier. Both Hiccup and the redhead ran to the soldier. Before he could even move, Merida put a foot against his face.

"Whit are ye doin' 'ere?" the woman spoke with such vehemence Hiccup took a step back. When the soldier didn't answer, she crushed his face harder against the rocky shore, making the man wince in pain.

"Talk!"

"I rather die than to say anything to you, Scottish whore," the man gritted out. Merida went rigid, and stared at the man with murderous intent. It was tense for a whole minute. Hiccup was surprised to see her lift her foot though. The man looked more so, not sure what was happening. She walked away, and her eyes looked for something.

Toothless landed right behind Hiccup when they both saw her bring back a bow. Grabbing one more arrow, she strung her bow once, and aimed.

"Say hello tae th' devil fer meh," the princess hissed through her teeth.

"Long live the King," the soldier spat out. She pulled back the string.

Hiccup shut his eyes and turned away. He heard the gasp once more, and then there was silence. He opened his eyes again and saw that the arrow pierce straight through the soldier's eye.

Now they were all dead.

He glanced around. The once peaceful river looked like a massacre took place beside it. The bodies laying face down, and blood seeping from exposed veins and flesh. Hiccup swallowed down hard as he remembered his part of it. He looked back at the man he himself murdered, and tightened his fists together.

_You had to do it_, he reasoned, _or he would have killed you first._

It didn't make his hands feel any cleaner.

The boy seemed lost in his thoughts, and Merida took the time to get all her arrows back. No need to have them rotting with the corpses.

She kept the callous attitude as she thought of the lifeless bodies, three of whom she killed with her bare hands. There was no point in thinking who they left behind or if there was anything else she could have done instead. Merida frowned, and stopped that train of thought. No need to find where it was leading to. The arrows are harder to pull out than they were to put in, she found.

Something she never expected to know but now did.

Merida made sure all her belongings were in tact and clean, before standing up again.

Merida took a deep breath, and faced the boy whom she owed her life to, slightly begrudgingly. Merida cursed herself once more for leaving her bow. If she hadn't, she would have found no need for help. However, these English men were sent especially just to kidnap her, and they almost succeeded if this boy had not come out of nowhere and took them off guard. Strangely, his back was faced to her, and he was staring at his hand, scrutinizing it with a peculiar expression.

"First blood, laddie?" Merida broke the silence. That seemed to get his attention. He lifted his head, but didn't look back.

"Sorry?"

"Have ye ever killed anyone before?"

Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows, and looked pensive at the question.

"Can't say I have," he answered, and lowered his hand.

"'At makes both of us," she quipped. Both Hiccup and Toothless looked back at her bewilderment, then each other. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, a bit defensively. Hiccup huffed and was about to retort until he stopped. His green eyes widened, lips slightly parted. He hadn't got a good look at her before, with both of them trying to defend themselves and all.

There were still droplets of fresh blood on her freckled face, with a small cut at her slender neck where trails of earlier dripping fluid had escaped. Hiccup could not remember seeing anything so…red. Not just because of the blood, but everything about her was red; her hair, her cheeks, her lips. Even her eyes were set ablaze when she killed, as if a burning fire was ignited beneath them.

She was beautiful.

She was life, death and beauty all wrapped into one small body. Even with her bow across her chest, and the dagger on her belt, she looked ready to do more than just bodily damage. Hiccup was immediately reminded of Feyja, and almost believed this girl to be her incarnate.

Merida placed a hand on one hip, and shifted her weight to it. She crossed her arms, and frowned.

"Are ye jist gonna stare at meh all day?" she snapped, completely oblivious of the thoughts that just ran through the boy's head.

Hiccup blinked, and shook the thoughts out of his head. Toothless huffed, looking a bit annoyed himself.

"Well I-uh," Hiccup tried to recuperate, heart racing. "I-I mean, it just seems like you've been doing it for a long time. The way you knew where to hit, or, um, stab. It's kind of hard to believe this is your first time –uh- killing someone."

Merida looked at him evenly, not revealing a single thought or emotion. She dropped her arms and walked up to him. Hiccup shifted his feet, a bit nervous of what she was going to do. However, looking him in the eye, she reached out a hand instead.

"Thank ye," she said, dropping the matter completely. "Ah wud not 'ave made it of ye hadn't come in. They almost had meh there."

"I didn't do much, but sure," Hiccup shrugged. He reached for her hand, and was surprised at her firm grip.

Merida snorted. "Ye did a lot, don' say any less. Ah may 'ave been able to get three of them, but six ambushed meh. Ye saved meh."

Hiccup blushed slightly, but only nodded back. Merida let the corner of her lip lift, slightly amused of his abashed manner. Her eyes widened in realization of the big, dark figure standing behind Hiccup.

Leaving Hiccup, she walked over to the dragon, and stared in marvel for a moment. Merida had only heard of the mythical creature in legends and folklore. Never in her wildest imaginations would she have imagined being able to meet one face to face.

"Ah 'ave ye tae thank as well don' Ah, big fella?" Merida said with a smile. Toothless peered back at her curiously, and sniffed her hair. It was certainly different from the grass humans at home grew on their heads.

Merida giggled at his inquisitive nature. A bit hesitantly at first, Merida slowly reached out to touch him.

"Be careful-" Hiccup began to say, but was quieted when Toothless met her hand halfway, laying his head on it.

Hiccup stared in gob smack surprise. Merida didn't notice, and only grinned wider. Petting the Night Fury, she even began to coddle him murmuring, "Well aren't ye a wee lamb," "Such a sweetheart thing ye are," and "Ah cannae believe Ah'm petting a dragon."

Patting a happy Toothless one last time, Merida looked back at Hiccup.

"Ye were gonna tell meh something?" Meirda inquired with a smirk.

Hiccup shook his head. "He's just never done that before. Trust someone so quickly, I mean."

"Well then, he's a smart one," Merida smiled at the dragon. " aren't ye-?" Merida looked at Hiccup.

"Toothless," he responded.

"That's a good name. Whit aboot yers?"

"Oh! I'm –uh- Hiccup," he answered promptly. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but you can call me Hiccup."

" Is ha's really yer name?" Merida asked dubiously, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at the absurd sounding title. "Whit kind of a name is tha'?"

"A name only no one can take seriously," Hiccup said dryly. "We got this thing back at home, where kids are given ugly names to scare away evil spirits. I'm not sure how 'Hiccup' is scary, but I guess having the hiccups isn't fun for spirits as well."

Merida began laughing, the sound ringing loud and strong. Hiccup thought he could get used to if given the chance. Not that he had one.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, cracking a smile of his own. "It's stupid. Isn't it?"

"Ah'll say," Merida managed to get out. She eventually sighed. "Ah'm Merida, by th' way. Mah parents jist thought it was a nice name, so it stuck. No use in trying tae scare spirits here."

Hiccup grinned, and blushed again at her bantering.

"However," Merida sobered, and wiped the last of her laughter tears away. "Ye didn't tell meh where yer from. Ye don' sound English or Highlander tae meh, and Ah would 'ave known ye of ye came from DunBroch or from th' other clans."

Hiccup's nerves gripped him. He wasn't expecting her to ask that, and he needed to decide right then and there if he should tell Merida that he was a Viking. The original plan was to go meet with King DuBroch before anyone to reveal his identity and quickly offer the temporary trade agreement.

He recalled the way Merida killed those men; quick and merciless. If she knew who he was, she probably wouldn't hesitate to get rid of him in the same manner. This could all go down the drain if he didn't handle this carefully. Toothless sensed his discomfort, and got a little closer.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and Toothless nudged his shoulder in support. The young man crossed his fingers.

"I'm from the North," he answered cryptically. The Night Fury scoffed, as if saying _so much for that_.

"North?" the redhead said skeptically.

"Berk," Hiccup decided to answer. "My village. I'm here because…we need your help." He ended dejectedly.

"Mine?" Merida looked surprised.

"Well, not you, but the kingdom," Hiccup clarified. "Toothless and I set off a week ago to come and appeal for a trade to King DunBroch, King of the Scots." Not wanting to risk saying anymore, he paused. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to see how to continue.

Merida was little wary. She liked Hiccup and Toothless, but she only just met them. Sure they saved her, but that didn't mean she would invite a threat into DunBroch. She certainly wasn't about to tell him that she was actually the daughter of said King.

"Look," Hiccup pleaded, catching Merida's attention. "There's a lot more to what I'm telling you, but I've got to see the King. I came by myself for a reason, and I can't risk this going wrong. We're starving at home, and they're depending on me with this. I don't know how close you work in the kingdom, but, if its possible, is there any way that you, or anyone you know, can get me an audience with DunBroch?"

The near desperation rang in ever word, letting Merida know that the circumstance in his village was far worse than he let on. For a moment, she couldn't help but notice the brunette's selflessness and willingness to save his home and its people. The young woman pushed the unpleasant thought of her own failure to think of her kingdom first, once.

The princess pressed her lips together, and her mind raced for the answer herself. She looked at Hiccup, his green eyes pleading for a chance. It didn't help that Toothless was watching her with the same expression, those cat-like eyes sinking her resolution more and more.

She did owe them at least this.

"Alright," Merida relented, compassion winning out. "Ah 'ave a way tae get ye an audience with…th' King."

The gratitude that shone in Hiccup's eyes made her stomach flip. Toothless licked her cheek, promptly getting her out that certain thought.

"Alright ye big lug," Merida laughed at the excited dragon. "Ye can take this as mah thank ye for getting rid of tha' men fer meh."

Hiccup laughed in relief, and lunged at Toothless with a hug. "We're gonna meet the King, Toothless!" he shouted. The Night Fury roared in happiness as well, wagging his tail.

"Ah'm warnin' ya; don maeke me regret it," her steely voice cut through the moment.

Hiccup gulped, and turned back to Merida. Hands on hips, she gave them both a hard look.

"Ah'm giving ya this one chance, because Ah owe ye both one. Please don't make meh look like an idiot in front of his majesty." Still not referring her father personally just in case. It was better if Hiccup didn't know. At least until he found out anyway, Merida wasn't ready to let go of the way he treated her normally without uttering 'your highness' at the end of each sentence.

Hiccup understood her concern and nodded his head. Standing straighter, making himself more presentable, he cleared his throat.

"Of course. An audience is all we ask."

Suddenly, Toothless ears perked up. Merida and Hiccup heard it soon after. It was close enough for Merida to decipher what it was.

"Th' alarm signals," Merida whispered. Hiccup looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Th' Kingdoms alarms," Merida explained. "They warn if an enemy has been sighted close by." _Or if someone from the Royal family's been kidnapped_.


	3. Chapter 2: Spies

**Scales of Fate – Chapter 2 - Spies**

_I do not own Brave or HTTYD. They are a trademark of Disney and Dreeamworks._

* * *

DunBroch Castle was considered the jewel of the country; its rich history could be dated back to 200 years ago. It has survived harsh of weather, military attacks, and even almost successful riots and uprisings. The walls and corridors hold artifacts that mark events in the history of the young kingdom.

Through a series of halls, a great set of doors could be found. The gateway to the grand throne room, and it was quite a majestic sight. They were made of regular pine from the forest, and they looked like they were recently constructed. However, it was the detailed carvings on them that caught the attention and awe of many guests that passed through them everyday.

It was a story depicted in different panels, set across the planes. It talked of a strong-willed princess, with an equally stubborn mother. In desperation to decide her own fate, she turns the Queen into a bear. They are meet with obstacles, and have dangerous encounters with a demon bear named Mor'du. They race against time to break the spell, in which bonds torn by pride needed to be mended. Ultimately, it leads to a showdown between Mor'du, and the princess with her mother bear. They barely break the curse in time, and defeat the demon.

As a visitor walks pass the doors, they are met with a magnificent sight. At the other end of the path, the first thing one would noticed would be a giant emblem engraved onto the stonewall. The image are the heads of three bears, bodies intertwined together as one, and encased in a circle. On the platform itself, were three individual seats and a long bench made of wood, each designed with intricate patterns and with a crest of their own. One of the individual seats was being occupied at the moment, while the owner of the second was pacing anxiously.

Queen Elinor walked back and forth in front of the throne, her steps echoing loudly throughout the entire hall. King Fergus stayed seated, but with fingers tapping his chair relentlessly. He began to bite the fingernails of one hand, his nerves grating on him. Elinor muttered, picking nothing at her sleeves and stopping every minute or so to take a deep breath.

Minutes passed by in this fashion. Soon, the muttering, the tapping and anxiety finally broke Fergus.

"That's it!" he yelled, and got up from his throne. Elinor looked up in surprise, completely stopping. She placed a hand over her chest.

"Whit's it, Fergus?" Elinor's brows creased.

"Ah'm through waitin'!" he hollered. Tucking in his sword, Fergus descended the steps.

"Ah've got tae go look fer our daughter!" he declared. "Ah cannae sit around here no more while my lass is out there probably ambushed and hurt by English scum! She need mah help Elinor, and th' men cannae find mah daughter soon enough!"

Elinor reached for Fergus to stop him as he walked by. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face her. She tried to find words to calm him, to make assure him that their daughter would return safe, unharmed. The words couldn't make themselves materialize in her mouth, though. Elinor tried to get the sentence "Don't go, she'll beh fine" to pass her lips, but the undeniable agitation in her heart restricted to utter the request.

The moment Angus returned without Merida, and the warning horn of English soldier being sighted, Elinor had never felt such terror in her life. What her husband was saying was not far from the truth, but at the same time, not close enough. They could do more than just hurt her. Her throat constricted at the thought, and her heart hammered in fear for her daughter's safety, and life.

She dropped her hand, and sighed. She looked at her husband, and nodded.

"Go look fer our girl," Elinor said, and kissed her husband on the lips. "Be safe oot there, please." She couldn't handle the loss of two loved ones.

He grimly nodded back, and strided towards the door. He barely arrived when a group of soldiers suddenly opened the doors. Seeing the King, they quickly bowed in respect.

"Quite yer bowing and tell meh where my daughter is!" Fergus snapped. The soldiers glanced up, sharing wary glances.

"There has been no sighting of the princess," one soldier finally reported. "However, we found-"

"Ah don' care whit ye found!" Fergus cut the man off. "Ah want mah daughter safe and at home!"

Elinor moved in before her husband damaged any more of the men's pride. It's no good to have disgruntled people serve you. She stood next o his side, and placed her hands before her. The soldier spotted Elinor and bowed, as well as the other soldiers behind him. She signaled them an acknowledgement.

"Whit did ye find, William?" she asked firmly. "Did ye find something of hers?"

The soldier seemed surprised and flattered that the Queen knew his name. He sifted slightly and stood just a little bit straighter.

"We found bodies, yer highness," he stated in a more soldierly fashion. Elinor's and Fergus' eyes widened.

"Not th' princess'," he quickly finished. He turned grave. "English. Six of them, right by the river the east from here. They looked like they were ambushed. Quite violently, your majesty. One man's face was burned clean off."

Elinor and Fergus took in his words, not sure what to make out of it.

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah'm a little confused," Elinor admitted. "Whit does this have to do with my daughter?"

"There were arrow wounds in at least three of them," he clarified. "Two in the neck, the other in the eye."

Both King and Queen looked at each other in alarm. Elinor looked away with brows creased in worry. Merida had never killed in her life before, and she hoped this wasn't her arrow punctures they found.

"We shall get back oot and keep searching," the soldier fisted his chest and bowed.

"Ah'm coming wit' ya," Fergus practically ordered, and took out his sword. "If this is mah daughter, than she needs her father."

The soldiers parted for Fergus, and followed him out. They looked back at Elinor and bowed once more. Elinor didn't respond, but watched her husband leave, with a new wave of anxiety rising in her chest.

When she was alone once more, she faced back to throne, and quietly sobbed. Placing both hands on her face, she released the inner turmoil that she refused to show her husband. He was worried enough as it was. She finally took her place next to her husband's seat, letting tears flow down her cheek. She ran her hand through her face, and closed her eyes. Touching the board of the seat with the back of her head, Elinor prayed.

"Please beh alright, lass," she sniffled, and cleaned her nose with her handkerchief.

She waited there for awhile, and eventually calmed down enough to have dry eyes again. Her worry was still there though. Suddenly, Elinor heard the door on the right open. Assuming it was Maudie, Elinor didn't bother opening her eyes. She sighed heavily.

"Maudie, can ye beh a dear and fetch me some tea?" she asked her servant, eyes still closed. The steps stopped. "Ah need something ease my mind off mah worrying. Where could mah daughter be Maudie?"

"Ye know Ah'm useless in th' kitchen, Mum," a voice said lightly. "Ah'll burn a kettle of water."

Elinor's eyes shot open. She practically twisted her body in the direction of the voice, and stared is disbelief. She couldn't move for a few moments, the figure of her daughter standing right there slowly registering in her mind.

Merida shifted a bit, impatience already wearing her out. "Fer goodness sake's, Mum. Yer acting like yer seeing a ghost. It's meh, Merida, mum. "

The words clicked in Elinor's mind. She jumped off her seat in an un-Queen like fashion, but didn't give a care. In surprising speed, Elinor was soon holding Merida's face between her hands, spreading kisses all over her features. Merida laughed, and tried to tug away.

"Ah'm alright, Mum," Merida complained and pushed away. "Ah'm here and alive."

Elinor swatted away her protesting hands, and kissed her forehead one more time. She then put her hands on her shoulders, questions buzzing the Queen's mind.

"We were so worried fer ye, lass!" Elinor finally said, and hugged her daughter. Holding her close, she continued. "Angus came back to us, but ye were no where to beh found. We knew something was terribly wrong, fer ye and Angus would never have left one another alone like that. He was frantically neighing and throwing his hooves on the ground. Then right after he arrived, Enlgish soldiers were spotted!"

Elinor held back a sob, and held Merida tighter. Any other day, Merida would have told her mother to calm down, but hearing the worry in her mother's voice made her bite back her tongue.

"Ah'm ok, Mum, ah promise," Merida comforted her. "Nothing happened."

When Elinor had enough, she pulled back to wipe a tear. She looked back up at her daughter with a grateful smile. However, it was short lived, and Elinor's brows creased in a new wave of worry. Merida blinked, and soon, her mother was examining every cut and injury she attained on her face. She examined her dress and hair. Torn and messier than usual, Elinor began to panic.

"Merida, whit happened!?"

The redhead tried to steer away, but her mother held her tightly. "It's nothing, mum, really-"

"Don' give meh that Merida!" Elinor nearly snapped. "Not 'nothing happened' oot there lass. Yer not careless like this. Ye've been hurt. Who did this!?"

Merida parted her lips, but no sound would come out. Elinor looked at her expectantly, fear written across her face. Merida closed her mouth, and looked downcast, shame infiltrating her mind. Shame for being so careless, and shame for her justified actions this morning.

Elinor's own expression fell slightly, and she swallowed down.

"Did they…violate ye?" Elinor asked caustiosly, hoping it wouldn't trigger a memory.

Merida shook her head. Elinor sighed in relief. However, looking at the crestfallen expression on Merida's face, the Queen noticed that there was another kind of innocence that was taken away.

Blood. Dried drops of now dark red blood were dotted all over her hace. Even her ruined dress was marked. How could she have missed that? Elinor then recalled what William the Soldier reported, and a chill went up her spine.

"Merida," Elinor said seriously. "Yer father's men told us that they found th' bodies of six English men by th' river." She paused for a moment and lowered the tone of her voice. "They found arrow punctures in them. Was…was tha' ye?"

The princess opened her mouth once more, and once again no words came out. She snapped it shut, the corner of her lip wobbled slightly. Elinor's eyes widened.

"They were suppose tae kidnap meh," Merida spoke up before Elinor could say anything. "Ah left mah bow back in th' river, an' they ambushed then. They almost had meh, and they even managed tae throw meh in a sack."

The brunette woman's heart stopped at the narrative. "Is that were ye got all the scars?" she asked.

"Most of them," Merida answered. "Thankfully, Ah got some help befer they took meh."

"Oh?" Elinor's eyebrow lifted. "Who is this stranger?"

Merida seemed nervous for just a moment, but soon looked at her mother straight in the eye.

"Mum," the princess earnestly began, and held her mother's hands tightly. "Ah need ya tae promise me not tae freak oot, alright? It's aboot th' people who helped meh."

"People?" Elinor questioned.

"Well," Merida seemed unsure. "One person. Th' other is kind of hard tae explain. But, th' point is, we had tae come through the backdor fer a reason. Didn't ye noticed Ah had tae come in through th' side door?"

In her relief to see her daughter, Elinor did not notice. "Whit does this 'ave tae do with this?"

"Ye see," the young woman scratched her head. "Th' other…thing that helped meh is a…"

A scream pierced the air, cutting her off. It was soon followed by the shouts of men and clanging of metal. Suddenly, a great roar pierced the air making Merida and Elinor cover their ears. More yelling and growling could be heard, and the struggling continued. However, there was one voice that stood out.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Whit in the world-" Elinor began, but Merida tore herself away from her mother before she could finish. She ran towards the door, and swung them open to be meet with e terrible sight.

Merida's eyes widened as she looked at the scene. Some men had Toothless cornered in the corridor, with torches and swords pointing at right him. The dragon was growling and snapping at the weapons that got too close. Her blue eyes scanned for Hiccup, and quickly found him.

Held back by four other men, the brunette was struggling against the bounds they placed on him, burning into his skin. He was livid; his teeth gnashing in anger, and eyes hardened. He tried to run towards his dragon, but was pulled roughly back. They made his kneel and grabbed his hair, pulling it back tightly.

"Don't hurt him!" Hiccup gritted out once more. How did all this go wrong? Merida told Hiccup and Toothless to wait outside the throne room to introduce them properly before the King and Queen. When he had asked how was it possible that she had such easy access to them, she had strangely brushed it off and hurried away. He tired to listen to the conversation by placing an ear to the door, but honestly couldn't get much. He didn't hear the servant walk in with a tray of tea until it was too late.

"Silent!" a blonde soldier barked at him. "We'll teach ya a lesson fer trespassing the castle!"

No one had noticed Merida standing there, dumbstruck. How this could have happened. They were suppose to stay hidden in the corridor! She pondered until a slight movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning in the direction, Merida saw a petrified Maudie and with a few other servants trying to comfort her. She internally groaned, and promised to get that old maid retired.

Merida turned back to the debacle, when suddenly more soldiers poured in the hall. Leading the group was her father, carrying a grim expression. The soldiers bowed in their own makeshift way, Fergus quickly scanning the hall. His eyes widened just slightly, and looked more baffled.

"Ah was told mah daughter has returned," he began, but clearly expressed his confusion. "Ah see somethin' completely different here."

"This English spy was hiding within the castle yer highness," a dark-haired soldier reported the lie. Two men brought Hiccup up to Fergus. Forcing him to look up, Hiccup found himself staring right into the eyes of famous Bear King.

"He came wit' a beast yer majesty," a guard piped up. "A great lizard."

"Whit is this tomfoolery-" Fergus muttered, but was swiftly silenced at the sight of Toothless hissing in the far corner.

Looking back at Hiccup, Fergus raised an eyebrow, clearly not too impressed by what he saw. Hiccup gave him a defiant look, and Fergus returned it with narrowed eyes.

"Who are ye?" he growled. "Are ye whit they claim?"

"No," Hiccup said, steely.

"Let 'em go! They're wit' meh!"

Everyone turned to see the lone slim figure standing in the doorway. Her red hair unmistakable and more in disarray than usual and the dried blood and wounds made her look dangerous. The soldiers gulped. Hiccup's eyes widened. Could a mere servant be able to do that?

"Merida!" King Fergus's stern demeanor melted away at the sight of the other redhead. Merida began to make her way to him, steps quick and calculating. She ignored her father's embrace and placed her hands on her hips in a challenging way. Hiccup was absolutely baffled at her behavior and wondered why she was able to act in a disrespectful manner.

"Merida, lass!" Fergus opened his arms, still waiting to hug his daughter. "We were so worried! We jist came back from-"

"Released them," Merida cut off her father, speaking to the soldiers holding Hiccup. Her voice was cold and precise, a chill descending upon the room. The soldiers looked at one another, confused and very intimidated. Hiccup gulped.

"Lass," Fergus began, shaking his disbelief off. "Whit are ye saying?"

"Ah'm telling th' soldier tae release him," Merida spoke even louder, still directed at the soldiers. "Release the dragon as well."

It wasn't until that moment that it dawned on Hiccup. If his hands weren't tied back, he would have smacked himself in the face. He never really did give himself enough credit of the incredible daft, idiot he could be sometimes.

This was _Princess _Merida. It was the princess of DunBroch that he was speaking to this whole time. Whom he asked for help, and saved her life! The King and Queen sitting on the throne ruling the throne were her _parents_. Hiccup began to feel a little lightheaded.

A slight murmer passed through the soldiers. Fergus stood straighter, and spoke to Merida, causing her to turn to face him.

"Ye heard th' men, Merida," her father began. "They could be spies. It's not exactly a walk through the glen tae get in 'ere, lass. There's plenty of security through the doors. We can't beh tae careful."

"Did ye ever ask them!" Merida snapped, causing everyone to blink. "Ye dinnae even give them a chance tae finish defending themselves."

"They could be lying," one soldier spoke up.

"And Ah will tell ye, they're not!"

Fergus wanted to believe his daughter, and any other day he would have don what she said. However, he was still wary because of her disappearance and the sightings, and he wondered if she were being threatened. "How do ye know this, lass?" he asked gently. "Whit proof so ye 'ave tae make ye believe they aren't spies?"

Merida pursed her lips, pride dwindling into shame of having to admit the next sentence, but she did promise him. She threw a quick glance at Hiccup, hoping to convey how much this was costing her to say. He did, and returned a pleading one in return.

She looked straight at her father, with a determined expression.

"He saved meh," Merida stated. "Th' English would 'ave been able to carry meh off if he hand't arrived! They ambushed meh, and Ah didn't 'ave my arrows. He and his dragon came in right in time tae distract them."

"Let them go Fergus," Elinor said aloud. All eyes laid on the Queen standing in the doorway, standing erect and pristine. The Queen's perceptive eyes looked at everyone in the room, and quietly assesed the situation. She looked at Hiccup, and then Toothless, eyes widening just slightly. She then looked at her daughter, and tilted her head in understanding. Merida's lip curled up in relief.

"Ye too, Elinor?" Fergus asked, thoroughly confused, missing the entire exchange.

"Merida was jist about tae tell me what happened," Elinor walked up to a tied up Hiccup. He looked up at the Queen with questioning eyes, wondering what was she going to do. Giving him a sympathetic smile in response, she turned back to Fergus.

"They saved our daughter, Fergus," she spoke once more, firmer. "She was jist about tae explain tha' one of her saviors wasn't exactly…human. Merida was ambushed by English spies sent specifically to kidnap her. This boy came in, thank the spirits, right in time. He is of no Anglo origin, and therefore, no threat to us. "

Hiccup couldn't help but wince slightly at this. He wondered if she would be saying the same is they knew of his _exact_ origins.

Fergus didn't know how to respond, but Elinor did. Turning back to the soldiers, she gave the order.

"Release the princess' rescuers at once. Did ye not think that if the really boy had malicious intentions he wouldn't 'ave let his dragon loose on ye all? As if it couldn't burn us all alive. Let them go, we shall none of this nonsense any longer."

All of them were paralyzed for a moment, incredulous at the command. Merida bristled.

"Did ye not hear th' Queen? Release them!"

They immediately backed off from Toothless, causing the dragon to perk up in surprise. They untied Hiccup's bounds, and backed of. He sighed in relief. The chord was just beginning to dig into his wrists. He stands up, rubbing his wrists lightly. He ran up to Toothless, and immediately began checking for any sign of injury.

"They didn't hurt you?" he asked his friend. Toothless shook his head, and licked Hiccup in the cheek. "Glad to know," he grimaced as he wiped at the dragon saliva off.

He was wiping the saliva off his face when he noticed the Queen coming up to him once more.

He tries to mimic the earlier inclinations of respects, but looks clearly uncomfortable doing so. It's not like they have Kings and Queens on Berk. He was slightly wary of the Queen. She made it perfectly clear who wore the crown around here, and it wasn't the King. If he was the strength in the throne, she was the soul, mind, and power of the Kingdom. Toothless peered over at her carefully, having become distrustful of the people in this continent so far.

"Ah'm really sorry aboot all this," she spoke kindly. The Queen's eyes held a strong resolve, but also a touch of gentleness. Hiccup could only guess that those were the eyes of a mother. He wouldn't know, but somehow, despite the harsh welcome, he felt better. She looked at Toothless, and gave him the same kind twinkle.

"Whit are yer names?" she asked politely.

"Hiccup," he responded, slightly wary. "This is Toothless, my best friend."

"Merida was right tae attempt a slower approach tae introduce ye," the Queen nodded. "Unfortunately, it would seem like it didn't work oot. Ye must know though, tha' dragons aren't exactly common here. It's a terrifying sight tae beh honest. "

Toothless perked up in indignation.

"But magnificent," the Queen ended. Toothless calmed greatly, and tilted his head at her in curiosity.

She turned back to Merida, and reached for her daughter. Merida walked up to her, and the Queen laid her hands on Merida's shoulders. The King stood by as well, measuring up Hiccup while everything was happening.

"Thank ye, Hiccup and Toothless," Elinor breathed, genuine gratitude weighing down every word. "Tae th' both of ye. Ye saved the princess from a terrible fate, and we are forever in yer debt. Please, ye must stay. We'll 'ave a feast tonight to celebrate her return, and of course, yer heroism. Th' dragon will be kept safe in the stables, and given his fill of fish or any meat he prefers. Rest for now, and wash. Ye've clearly had a long journey."

Hiccup felt completely out of his comfort zone. He could feel his ears turning pink, and his hands were felt clammy. He wasn't used to this gratitude, and certainly not one where they welcomed you with open arms before they knew the truth. It felt a bit deceptive, and Hiccup debated with himself. He scratched the back of his head.

"I, uh, I mean, I'm really glad your daughter is safe now," he paused, still reeling in shock at the discovery. Merida threw him a apologetic glance. "But..you see…"

"When Hiccup saved meh, he jist happened tae beh traveling on his way tae see ye," Merida cut in, noticing his discomfort. "He wants tae make a petition for his village. Ah don't believe he feels right being able tae beh able tae enjoy his time here while there is a mission on his mind."

Elinor shook her head slightly. "Is this true, Hiccup?"

He nodded slightly. "Actually, yeah. I mean, yes your majesty," he amended at the glares of the men still standing in the room. "I don't want you you to think I'm some kind of hero, because I'm not. I just happen to be at the right place at the right time. I was really on my way to come and see his Highness and your grace. I came as a representative of my people who are in desperate need of your help."

It felt strange having to address them with titles, but it couldn't be helped. He internally pouted for a moment, but returned to feeling nervous as the Queen and King processed his words. He decided to keep talking to lift the silence.

"If it's not too much to ask of your majesty's," he said, shifting to his good leg. "I would prefer to complete my task before I continue onto anything else."

"That is fair," the King nodded. Everyone turned to him, stunned at his sudden cooperation. Fergus trusted his wife's sense of judgment of character, and if she believed Hiccup could be trusted, then he was. Fergus ignored them, and lifted an arm towards the throne room. "We shall begin this hearing at once. If you may follow us-whit was it again?"

"Hiccup," he provided once more. "My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, but my friends just call me Hiccup."

Merida smiled, remembering the reason behind his name. Hiccup saw her, and couldn't help but give a shy tug of the lip back. Some men could be heard hiding a bout of laughter with a cough, but Hiccup was too used to it by now to pay too much attention. Elinor only raised an eyebrow.

Fergus on the other hand, chocked on a chuckle he tried to keep back. Clearing his throat he said gruffly, "This way then, Hiccup. Ye and yer…pet."

Toothless rumbled a low growl, but Hiccup shoved him to keep quiet.

Right when they were entering the hall though, a male voice cried out, "your Majesty!" Everyone looked back for the source.

"Now whit is it?" Fergus muttered tiredly before turning back.

A worn soldier came before them. He was sweating and panting, with a layer of grim across his forehead and face. Even Hiccup wondered what happened for the man to get in such a state.

"Whit happened?" someone asked.

"We found more spies trying tae escape!" he finally said. "They were following the road paths, but walking through the forest. We caught two men, and unfortunately the others put up a fight, so we had no choice but…"

He drew away here, and took a tattered scroll from out his armor. He handed the crinkled paper to Fergus. "They had this wit' 'em."

Fergus took it, eyes scanning the words. A cloud of anger descended upon his face, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Everyone began to go on edge, and Hiccup took a step closer to Toothless. Merida brows creased, wanting to know what he was reading. Elinor was about to ask, when Fergus suddenly ripped the paper in pieces.

"Let's move oot," he barked. "We can still catch them devils before they get back!"

The soldiers moved aside and followed the King out once more. Everyone hurried after him, leaving Merida, Hiccup, Toothless and Queen Elinor in their wake.

Stunned, the four didn't move, each one in their own imgination at what could have possiblely angered Fergus so. Elinor recollected herself, and cleared her throat, catching the attention of the other three souls.

"Ah'm really sorry, Hiccup," she began. "But it seems like we're going tae 'ave tae hear yer petition tomorrow. Th' King was called away, and no hearing could be held unless he and I are in the room. Please, take my earlier offer and stay fer th' night."

Hiccup wanted to growl in frustration. He was so close! What was he to do now? It's not like he could reject the Queen's offer, but it was dangerous to prolong this. It would grow more and more dangerous if he did. But what choice did he have?

Hiccup bowed before the Queen. "Thank you, your majesty."

Toothless walked towards Elinor, and nudged his head against her in thanks. The Queen seemed panicked for a moment, but when she realized his intention, she smiled and stroked his forehead.

Merida was about to say something, when Hiccup suddenly bowed before her. Dumbfounded, Merida only stared at him, confused at his changed behavior towards her.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said gratefully. "I owe you for this."

Merida felt anger course through her. She surprised Hiccup, Toothless and Elinor by walking out hastily from the room, not another word.

The Queen apologized for her, and sent for a servant to fetch Hiccup. He had a feast to prepare for.

* * *

_**A/N: A month. A goddamn month. I'm so sorry guys, really I am. To make story short, I'll summarize in three words about what kept me from writing; Doctor Who, Family Drama, UC Berkeley, no money. Ok, that's four phrases actually, but you get the deal. This chapter actually was going to be MUCH longer, with the feast included, but it's been three weeks since THIS part has been complete, and I want to give you what I have already. Thank you so much for all of you who have favorited and reviewed. Feel free to scold me and pounce in me for the lack of quality here. **_

_**Special shoutout, Guest XD I saw your review and my heart broke. I felt like such a shitty writer for making you wait, and I'm gonna make you wait even longer. Thank you, though 3 I hope you stick around **_


	4. Chapter 3: Singing

_**Scales of Fate – Chapter 3 – Singing**_

_**A/N:** _I know. A month later. I guess this is the span between chapters now. The song here had to be cut, but here is the link to hear it and see the complete lyrics. Thank you!

_**P.S.**_ Yes, my headcanon is that Merida can, in fact, sing very well.

* * *

Merida inhales deeply, her lids over her eyes. She counts to ten, concentrating. She grips the dagger, opens her eyes and throws it right at the bull's eye.

At the same time, her mother enters the room. The ringing of metal makes Elinor look on the back of the door, and sees the knife create a fresh hole in the almost new wood. The older woman sighs, facing Merida.

"Really Merida, ye must find another way to release yer anger," Elinor chastises gently. Merida does not look at her. Instead, she throws herself on the bed, face into the pillows, becoming a lithe figure on the expansive mattress.

Elinor barely hears the half-meant 'sorry.' The Queen take s a few steps to her daughter. She shakes her head. Her mind reels at the fact that Merida was now a young woman, but her child-like outbursts can make it easy to forget. Glancing around, the Queen finds more evidence of Merida's wrath. New marks on the bedpost, a table knocked over, and her pillows askew on the floor, feathers abound. She picks one of them up, and settles herself next to the redhead. Carefully, lifting her head, she sets the pillow under her arm to hold. Merida flips on her back to face her mother, still holding onto the pillow.

Elinor smiles softly, and takes a hand into hers. The princess doesn't say anything, but asks one question with her eyes.

"Ah told him ye were just getting ready for the feast tonight," Elinor answers. "Ye left us pretty confused back there, darling. Even the dragon seemed was confused as to where ye went off."

"Toothless," Merida corrects her. "His name is Toothless."

"Toothless," Elinor patiently corrects herself. "Almost looked a little sad when you left. He must 'ave thought ye were cross with him."

"No," Merida answers rather sharply, and turns her face away towards the open window. "Ah'm not mad at 'im."

Never releasing her hand, Elinor begins to caress her daughter's hair. "Then who are ye mad at, lass? Or rather, what are ye upset aboot?"

She can't see her face, but the small sniff confirms Elinor that Merida was hurt. She has not changed from her dirty and bloody dress, but Elinor knew Merida was much more stronger than to cry over bodily wounds. She knew her daughter, and it would take much more than that for tears to be shed.

"Darling, please," Elinor coaxes one last time. "Whit is it?"

"Ah killed today, mum," Merida's voice cracks. Elinor's heart tightens. "Not just one man. Three. Ah killed three people. Ah know they were English, but…"

She doesn't finish her sentence before she begins to cry. She thought herself to be all right, that she could stomach the act. It needed to be done. Elinor places herself right next to Merida, laying on her back in a rather un-regal like fashion. She could care less at this moment, and pulls Merida in in an embrace.

The princess continues to cry on her mother's sleeve. The Queen doesn't ask anything anymore, knowing she would speak when she was ready. They lay quietly for a while, and as Merida's tears resided, her voice does the opposite.

"I'm torn," she begins. "If Ah'm going tae beh the Queen one day, Ah need tae create a certain image. It only makes it harder that Ah'm a girl, because everyone think a sole Queen with no King can't rule a Kingdom or fight in battle! But look at me!"

Merida suddenly gets up, and points at herself. "Ah'm upset that Ah killed th' enemy! Ah mean, whit princess does that? Ah've almost ruined our Kingdom all those years ago when Ah wouldn't marry. That doesn't look very good when you're trying to prove ye can keep a Kingdom together. Ah swear, there's going tae beh a riot when Ah'm crowned."

Elinor does not utter a word through all this, simpley listening to her rant.

"Ah feel like a child," Merida said. "Growing up had proven to be more difficult than Ah thought, because the more Ah see, the more Ah don't want to. How can Ah rule when Ah can't even understand mah own feelings?"

After this, Elinor's holds onto Merida's hands, and sits up. She makes her daughter look at her. Her intense gaze catches the redhead off guard.

"Ye listen to me, Merida," Elinor said intently. "Ye listen to me very carefully, and make sure nothing of this escapes ye. If yer father and I were tae die today without any notice, ye would be ready to take the throne with both hands. I've no doubt aboot it."

Completely taken aback from the outlandish statement, Merida opens her mouth to protest when Elinor cuts her off.

"Ye want to know why I'm so sure? By th way you worry aboot the future of this Kingdom right now. Your fear of not being good enough, or able enough, or strong enough to take care of it, reassures me so much more than I think ye realize, lass. Ye see, because fear is the key to determination to not _do_ the things ye fear. It's a dangerous feeling, but used right, it can give ye the strength to keep going, to pick the voices ye listen to frugally, forces ye to choose wisely, and to be attentive to every possible detail."

Merida lets the words sink in. Elinor relaxes her grip, and carries her daughter's face between her hands.

"Whit yer feeling," she says much more calmly. "Is normal. Especially for one in yer position. Do not fret so much, my child. Yer father and I are still going to beh here for a long time. We're still here to guide ye, until ye 'ave to take th' crown."

She takes another moment before continuing.

"No one will blame ye, fer what ye did," Elinor says softly. Merida whimpers, but Elinor begins to caress her head again, and she is silent. "There is no dishonor in killing in self-defense. Ever. I want ye to understand that."

She kisses her forehead. Merida looks up at her, her eyes and nose a little red, and tear stains making a trail through the grim left on her face. The Queen smiles.

"There, there mah brave lass," Elinor murmurs. "I'm here."

Merida falls deeper into her mother's embrace, and is reminded of lightening storms and lullabies.

* * *

The walk from the throne room to his guest chambers was awkward and silent. Hiccup glances over at Toothless, which he returns with inquisitive eyes. He glances over to the small, nervous maid who was given the task to escort him. Her hair is completely hidden in a shawl and cap, her lips wobbling a little, her hands holding each other tight. Hiccup was afraid she might start screaming again.

"There ye go," her shrilly voice said. She opens the door hastily, and jumps three feet away from them. He barely catches the key she tosses him, and she nearly scampers away. Hiccup and Toothless stare at each other in bewilderment. Toothless shakes him head, and barely makes it through the door.

They had offered Hiccup to take Toothless to his own quarters in the stables, but he politely declined. Besides, if Toothless could fit in his tiny room back at home, what's not to say he wouldn't fit in a room located inside a castle? Also, Hiccup felt a little unsure about letting Toothless out of his sight.

Upon entering, Hiccup looks over at the place. It probably wasn't one of the best rooms, but back at Berk, this was the epitome of class. His jaw drops at the bed with dozens of pillows, and the thick layers of actual blankets covering the same bed. Every piece of furnishing gilded with carved designs, and centerpieces on almost everything. The walls weren't left out either. There were tapestries and needlework all over, depicting battles or posed heroes slaying monsters.

Toothless growled at one particular piece that portrayed some knight killing a dragon. Hiccup ran over and pulled the picture down, and chagrinned at the dragon.

"They didn't know about you, bud," he chuckles, and drops it. He walks over to the writing desk, and places his bag down. He takes out the papers and weapon designs, making sure they were all in order and still there. He sighs, and turns to see Toothless making himself comfortable in the wool carpets on the floor.

Leaning against the table, Hiccup crosses his arms in contemplation. This was a huge risk, staying a night without having the King or Queen know who he really was. Again, what choice did he have? He drops his arms, and proceeds to throw himself on the bed with an "unf!"

"The bed is so soft," he says, voice muffled by the pillow. Toothless tilts his head at him. Hiccup then lies on his back, and sets his arm across his eyes.

"Wake me up when this is over," he grumbles. Toothless snorts, and lays his own head down. Not one minute passes, when there is frantic pounding on the door. Both Hiccup and Toothless shot up, glanced at each other and then to the door.

"Whose there?" Hiccup calls out. More knocking instead. Hiccup drags himself off the bed, ruffling his hair on the way. He swings the door open.

"Yes?" he said, when he was suddenly pushed against the wall, and sees three flashes of blazing red hair running past him, and was instantly meet with overlapping voices.

"This is so neat!"

"An actual Dragon!"

"They weren't lying!"

"Move, Ah wan'ta see!"

"Move yer own face, Hamish!"

"Bugger off ye two! Yer both gonna scare 'im off!"

Toothless is immediately on his feet, surrounded with three foreign bodies. He looks at them back and forth, trying to make out the situation. They weren't attacking him, but he wasn't far from contemplating a quick slap from his wings.

"Can we ride him?"

"Ah dannae know, we 'ave tae ask."

"Why do we need tae ask? We're th' princes!"

"It's not our dragon!"

"Yer not our brother and we still keep ya around."

"Who says Ah'm not the brother? How do ye know yer not the adopted one?"

"Because Ah'm mum's favorite."

"So? Ah'm Da's."

"No yer not! Ah'm Da's favorite! And Merida's too!"

"Yer both idiots!"

Hiccup gapes in confusions as the three pre-teens began to wrestle on the floor, knocking into some furniture. Hiccup runs to catch a few centerpieces.

"Stop!" he yelled, a little panicked that they might actually break something; or each other.

All three boys continued trying to take a swing at each other; arms and fists and legs all over the place. The scene confounded Toothless as he kept looking towards Hiccup for an answer. Hiccup looked at all of them, and realized he couldn't tell them apart! He identifies the trademark DunBroch hair, the blue eyes, and the freckled faces. They were a little on the lanky side, but it was clear they were not going to be like that once puberty over took them completely.

They must be Merida's brothers, he noted. He just didn't perceive them to be triplets! Hiccup rolled his eyes as he recalled why the fight started in the first place.

"Hey, umm," Hiccup slowly approached the mini riot. "Shouldn't you, uh, be somewhere else? Like, your own rooms?"

All three boys froze in their positions, and stared at Hiccup, finally taking note of him. A look of puzzlement spread across their expressions.

"Who are ye?" they asked at once. Hiccup fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

One of them though (on top of one brother and holding another down with his arm) caught up, and flicked both his brothers in the ear.

"He's th' man who rode th' beast 'ere!" he exclaims. The other two got the idea, and scurried to get up.

"Watch it Hubert!" one of them shouts.

"Not mah fault ye can't pick yerself op any better than a newborn calf, Harris," Hubert snips.

"Stop it ye two," Hamish scolds. In a perfect line, all three give Hiccup Toothy grins.

"Hamish," the boy on Hiccup's left shakes his hand quite rigorously.

"Hubert," the boy in the middle says, and shakes his hand the same way.

"Harris," the last kid says, and follows the example of his brothers.

"Hiccup," he answers, feeling a little dizzy from all the shaking. Laying a hand on his head, he squints as he tries to refocus his vision. "Now, what are you doing in my room, again?"

"We heard aboot th' dragon!" Harris jumps excitedly.

"We wanted tae see it!" Hubert follows up.

"Can we ride 'im?" Hamish asks.

"Please?" they ask in unison, holding their hands in prayer position. Their eyes seemed to have widened, and their bottom lips sticking out a bit. They certainly were earnest about it.

Hiccup looks at all three of them, absolutely dazed. "Gahhhhhh…"

He looks over at Toothless, who looked petrified. He glances back at the princes. He take a deep breathe.

"Look um," he begins. "Toothless and I are really tired. We've only just arrived, and it's been a pretty big day for the both of us. We still have to get ready for the feast tonight as well. Also, it takes time for him to be comfortable with new people. I'm not so sure he would be okay with you three so soon."

The triplets seem to ponder on this and looked at each other, and Hiccup didn't miss the slight smirk. Nodding, they held their hands behind their backs, and smiled back up at him. For some reason this made Hiccup nervous.

"That's alright," Hamish said, never letting his eyes leave Hiccup. Hiccup raises an eyebrow. He would have though they would have put up a little more of a fight. "Maybe after a little while, he can get to know us, right? And then we can ride 'im?"

"Sure," Hiccup dragged out, still not feeling at ease. "Thanks for understanding."

The boys nodded, suspicious smiles never leaving. They turn back to Toothless one more time.

"Later, dragon!" Hubert yells, and scurries off.

"We'll get tae ride ye yet!" Hamish cried, and runs out. Hiccup watched them leave, and turns back to see Harris give his farewell. What he didn't see, was Hamish slowly sneak back in, and snatch something off his desk.

"Goodbye," Harris says simply, and is the last to close the door. Hiccup slaps his forehead with his palm. "This family is going to drive me insane."

"One more thing!" the triplet voices suddenly ring. Hiccup jumps with an undignified "ack!" and Toothless chuckles.

"What?!" Hiccup almost yells as he sees the three pre-pubescent faces sticking into his room.

"When th' maids come in with yer hot bath, accept their offer tae help ye bathe," the top face said (he could still not tell them apart).

"They need tae clean every inch of ye," the middle face continued. "Tae get th' smell out from all areas."

Hiccup gave them a deadpanned expression. "Uh-huhhh," he drawls. "What makes you think I'm stupid enough to do that? I can bathe myself perfectly well, thank you."

"No! Don't do that!" the last face exclaimed. "That would beh an insult ta th' servants 'ere! If ye don't let them clean ya op, the Queen herself will hear aboot it, and think ye don't appreciate her hospitality."

That made Hiccup think. However, he didn't want to believe them so easily.

"How do I know your not lying?" Hiccup asks distrustfully.

"Suit yerself," the last face spoke again, moving as if he was shrugging his shoulders, then disappeared.

"Don't get mad at us if ye never get yer peace treaty signed, because ye can't let a few girls bathe ye," the middle face said, and left as well.

"Wait!" that got Hiccup's attention. "How do you know about that? I haven't even-"

"Ye can't hide anything from us, Viking," the last face winked at him. "Besides, it wouldn't win ya points with Merida. Not that ye ever had a chance. Ah think this belongs tae ye."

He tosses a scroll at Hiccup, which he almost scrambles to catch. He's eyes widened.

"Y-You! You took this from me!" Hiccup hollered.

"Calm down, lass," he responded, with a smile still wide and mischievous. "We only borrowed it fer a second. See ye at th' feast!"

With that, the triplets were gone.

"You could have at least closed the door!" Hiccup couldn't help but yell one more time. Growling, he slams it shut himself.

He lays the scroll down with the rest, and he grimaces. Toothless nudges Hiccup on the shoulder, and tries to comfort him. This relaxes Hiccup a little, and he pets him.

"I guess I got more than I bargained for, huh?" he says. He walks over to the bed once more, and throws himself on it, waiting for sleep to take him.

A knock on the door is heard. Hiccup screams into his pillow.

* * *

The music begins the moment the last of the candles were set. The fiddles and the mandolins resonated their sweet notes throughout the hall, and traditional bagpipes added a richer texture to the melody. The hall was brightly lit, with the chandeliers holding the hundreds of candles, each particular made for occasions such as these. The décor reflected the spring season, which they were presently experiencing. The table covers displayed common flowers and blooms, as well as fairies and a few other legends of distant Celtic origins. There were other works that displayed the more modern-Christian faith they mostly practiced; but it did not lessen the significance of the traditions.

Guests began to pour in even earlier than expected, and the food was hastily brought out. Platters of roasted beef, lamb, vegetables and smaller fowl filled the tables.

In the kitchens, all hands were on deck. The fires were at maximum heat, creating a stuffy atmosphere of smoke, heat and perspiration. All able-bodied cooks were stirring, chopping, mixing or roasting something. The last of the servants, mostly young girls and boys, were in charge of carrying out the endless dishes, and setting them for the rowdy crowd in the hall.

The guest ranged from highlighted soldiers and commanders under Fergus's army, to decorated veterans. There were important merchants and traders that worked closely with the royal family, and even some common folk that have served the Royal Family in some special way. There were three other men, who sat aside in their own table, slightly separated from the rest. Part of the treaty that united the clans included that representatives from each clan would stay in DunBroch, as a means of vigilance, so that the king would upholding his part of the agreements.

They were much older men, one from every clan. They were each very distinct, and didn't fail to personify their clans' reputation. Sir Gordian, a tall man with a well physique for his age, represented the Macintosh clan. The man had even more tattoos than the Lord Macintosh himself. A serious man with a serious brow, the man had a permanent looking grim on his face. Reserved, he spoke the least of the three, but when he did, his words were not to be taken lightly.

The second representative was from the Dingwall clan, Elian. Unlike his Lord, he actually wasn't short. Blonde hair bleached from too much exposure from the sun, and soft blue eyes, the man never lacked a smile. He was the more merrier of the three, always opened to an extra pint even when he had too many. He was always cajoling to get the other two to dance. Nevertheless, when it came down to business, he was a shrewd politician, and never willing to get less than what he thought his people deserved.

Sir Haling represented the MacGruffin clan. A medium built man with auburn colored hair and green eyes, he was astute as he was a good eater. He was not as reserved as Sir Gordian, and much quicker to pass judgment. Owner of a double-edged tongue, he's already gotten into a few tight situations with the king, expressing unwanted "opinions".

Merida hated all three them. She did not yet enter the hall, peering an eye through the small opening she created on the door. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the men currently making her life miserable. She was well past the age to marry, and they have been dropping more and more remarks about the fact. They didn't fail to remind her father and mother about the treaty. The sniveling old men, Merida thought vehemently. If she could threatened them with a one good shot from her arrows, they mightn't be bothering her so much.

The princess was wearing a lovely dress for the occasion, although she couldn't care any less. A soft yellow was the color of the top half of the dress, held up with dark blue ribbon criss crossing her bosom and belly. The skirt was the exact same color as the ribbon, and white ruffles decorated the bottom mining of the skirt. Despite her protest, her hair was caught up in a messy bun, few strands left to decorate her face. The only ornament on her was a simple silver chained necklace, different from the one her mother gave her all those years ago. Instead of the head of three bears, it held the stamp of the DunBroch family.

She huffs, and closes the little opening. Merida does not want to go in. It seems like the older she gets, the more people seem to have the need to comment on something. About her dress, her skin, her hair, how mature she looks now, what kind of bride she will make, what kind of Queen she will become. After today's little exertion, she wasn't ready to face the masses. In the corner of her eye, she catches a fleet of stairs that leads to one of the towers. Making sure no one saw her, she begin to ascend. The feast could do without her for a moment.

* * *

By the end of it all, Hiccup was now 100% sure the triplets made him look like a fool. The maids did in fact ask out of courtesy of he needed aid and he did, in fact, say yes out of courtesy. They stared at him for a quick second, before they set themselves to work without another word. His ears burned hot through the whole thing, and soon the head maid noticed. When asked what was the matter, Hiccup admitted his that he wasn't used to people helping him back at home. That's when she realized someone told Hiccup to say yes. When they learned what the triplets had done, they left him alone to bathe in private as he really desired.

The damage was already done. News soon spread throughout the entire household of the hero who could not bathe himself. Elinor heard of what happened, and tried to quell the wagging tongues of the servants, but it too late. Soon, even raunchy comments of the boy's own "dragon" was being passed around. By the time he was dressed and done, the entire serving class had a nickname for him.

"I'm never going to live this down," Hiccup groaned. Toothless was much too keen on the basket of fish brought to him. When he did notice, Toothless offered a half-eaten salmon.

"No thanks, bud," Hiccup grimaced.

He was wearing the same suit, only after letting the servants clean it up while he bathed. The black metal certainly didn't look new, but it was much brighter and sharper. The red dragon sigma stood out even more, declaring his status as a Dragon Tamer. Fixing the last buckle, he shrugged as he looked at the body-length mirror.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," he contemplated.

He made his way out the door. "Wish me luck!" he called out, and went right.

Toothless looked at the open door, and waited for his human to fix his mistake.

"It's the other way," Hiccup walked past again, head down, heading in the right direction now.

Toothless chuckled.

Finally reaching the door, Hiccup hesitated, not sure if he should just go in.

"There ye are," a voice called out from behind. He jumped, and twirled to face a smiling Queen and a brooding King in their finest. The king was wearing something similar to earlier, but with finer furs and a new kilt with not a tear in sight. The Queen was wearing a green dress outlined in blue silk, and a golden belt that fell in the front. Unlike earlier, she was wearing a golden crown with a green stone in the middle. Her hair was still loose though, and she looked like a Queen in her own right.

Hiccup quickly bowed, not wanting to displease them. Fergus let out a loud huff, but Elinor quickly elbowed him silent.

"Ah'm so glad yer able to join us," she said. "We're each going to be announced in. Ye'll be called after Merida. Speaking of which, where is she?"

They all looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. "It's too late tae go and look for her now," Fergus said. "Ah'm sure she's around, Elinor. Ah really doubt the lass would go oot after today."

"Yer right," Elinor sighed. "Then that means ye'll go in after the boys, Hiccup."

The speaker was then heard on the other side, ready to announce them.

"We'll see ye inside," Elinor laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder for reassurance. He nodded, and they walked away. The door was opened, and they disappeared. Suddenly, he was met with the sight of the triplets. Wearing kilts and damp hair indicating a recent bath, they looked rather pleased with themselves.

"You!" he almost yelled, clenching his fist. The boy began laughing, holding on to each other for support.

"Really, laddie!" Hubert said. "Ye should 'ave known better!"

"Ye got a new nickname 'round 'ere now!" Hamish winked. "Outta get ye a headstart with the ladies."

"What?!" Hiccup croaked, hoping they didn't mean what he thought they meant.

"Later!" Harris waved, and they walked past him as their names were drowned by the cheers and applause.

Hiccup slapped a palm against his face. Maybe a little too hard. "Ow."

"…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" his name was suddenly called out.

He snapped his head up, a red mark on his forehead. He stood in front of the door, the light shining out preventing him from really seeing the sea of faces that were no doubt there. He froze. This was the first gathering in his honor, the first feast without being surrounded by his friends and family.

Murmurs could be heard from the other side. The servant called out his name again, but Hiccup didn't hear it, his mind thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong.

A slim arm slithered through his. Brown eyes widening, he turned to face the set of blue eyes belonging to the wild girl who never killed before today. At this very moment, they didn't hold the same fire that drove her instinct to survive. Instead, they were warm and steady, never looking away.

"Merida?" he asked.

"They called ye," she answered, a small tug of her pink lips forming. "C'mon befer they think ye've fainted oot here."

He barely inclined his head, before she was tugging him towards the entrance. He looked forward, eye adjusting to the light for a moment, until he saw it all.

The moment they entered, a new wave of whispers arose.

"A-A- And her Royal Highness, Princess Merida!" the caller stuttered out.

It was bigger and grander than anything they could ever have at home. One table was alone held enough décor and cloths that usually filled two at Berk. There was so much food, Hiccup wondered if even this crowd would be able to consume it all in one night. The people were al standing, and dressed in their second-best. They bowed as he walked by. Confused, he realized they were acknowledging Merida. She didn't seem fazed, instead kept guiding him to a place at the royal table, and located in the front of the hall.

The King and Queen were already there, standing and waiting for them. The triplets were sitting on a single bench, quietly fighting in between themselves. Merida then removed her arm and took the tip of his fingers, leading him to a seat between her and the triplets. She signaled him not to sit yet.

"My Lords, Ladies, and gentle folk of DunBroch," Queen Elinor says. "We gather here today to celebrate the return of our daughter and heir, Princess Merida."

The people cheered and applauded once more, whistles ringing, and the musicians played for a full minute before silence was restored.

"The spirits were with us today," Fergus took his turn to address his people. "For they watched over our princess, and used those around to help her in her rescue."

"We're here to thank Hiccup," Elinor picked up a chalet of wine. Everyone followed her example, Merida having to nudge Hiccup to pick up his own. He took a deep breath, not used to receiving this much praise by people he didn't know.

"For following the will of the spirits, and recusing our princess," Elinor finished. "To Hiccup!"

"To Hiccup!" Everyone cheered, and proceeded to take drink. Hiccup let the wine pass his lips, never having tasted it before. It was surprisingly…good.

"Now tae th' celebrations!" Fergus's loud voice rang out, and the music began once more.

Hiccup took his seat, eye still scanning in amazement at the hall. Some people began to dance in the middle. Soon, the air was filled with broken singing, obnoxious laughing, pleasant cracklings, gossiping, hilarious flirting attempts, and a people clearly content with their Royal Family.

He was taken out of his reverie at her voice.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup blinked.

"Ye haven't even touched yer food," Merida pointed out. He looked down and noticed the great, fat portions of meat and high tower of roasted vegetables and peculiar grains. Hiccup didn't realize how hungry he was until he bit into a chicken leg.

He noticed Merida awaiting some kind of approval. Cheeks stuffed, he gave her a toothy grin in response. Merida laughed at his comical expression openly.

"Jist don't choke," Merida said. "We wouldn't want our hero tae die on us now, would we?"

Hiccup swallowed the meat and shrugged. "I think there are more chances of that happening than me being a hero," Hiccup said unassumingly.

"Didn't ye hear th' people and mum?" Merida was surprised at his comment. "They all raised their glass fer ye. They only do that fer meh when it's mah birthday. Certainly never fer doing something like ye did."

"Let's be honest," Hiccup gave her a lopsided smile. "You mostly saved yourself back there. I just waved a flaming sword round and had a dragon do the rest of it for me."

"True," Merida said slowly. "I did kill most of the men, but slaying down a few soldiers isn't going to win me respect, Hiccup. There is no honor in taking lives."

Hiccup looked over at her, and saw that an aura of melancholy settled upon her. He didn't respond immediately. She took a gulp of wine from her own glass, forcing herself out of the feeling.

"Ah never did thank ye," she said hurriedly. Hiccup just continued to look at her, listening to the half-felt words. "Ah owe ye mah life, and that should beh enough tae make ye feel worthy of our gratitude. Also, Ah'm…sorry. Fer mah behavior earlier. Ah was jist little upset. "

"Merida," Hiccup began, voice unwavering. "We both saved you."

She raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue what he meant by that.

"What happened, happened," he said with finality. "I happened to be there in time to distract them, and you happen to know skills that I thought only my people were capable of. You even put some to shame actually. It's ok to feel a little embarrassed that someone like me had to play that part," here he scratched the back of his head. "Really anyone back at home would too, but, you see, you were pretty much your own hero today. You did something that you probably thought you could never do, but you did it to save us. Not anyone can keep a straight head while doing something like that. You're the bravest woman I've ever met."

Merida couldn't help but almost gape in amazement at his words. Where did the stuttering, witty, sarcastic boy go? _He was never there_, a voice said in her head. Suddenly Merida grew just a little, tiny, itty, bitty, timid, as Hiccup's forest colored eyes continues to look intently at her. She could feel a blush forming.

"And don't worry about getting mad at me and all," he waved it off. "I'm used to it."

Merida could not fathom why Hiccup thought so little of himself. Not after what she saw today. How can someone like Hiccup think like that? She was about to protest, but was interrupted.

"Your highness!" a gruff voice caught their attention. She almost groaned when she found the owner of the greeting.

"Sir Elian," Merida tried to say in the most pleasant voice as possible. The blond man with streaks of grey stood proud with hands on his hips and a merry expression on his face. Behind him, the more sober lords Sir Gordian and Sir Haling bowed a low greeting as well. Gordain's arms folded in front and Haling's behind him. Their different postures unnerved Merida of how accurate it described them.

"Sir Gordain, Sir Haling," she addressed, trying to keep her voice light.

"We are glad tae hear of yer safe return, your highness," Sir Elian said. "We were worried ye would not return." _Or we would be having problems with the treaty_, were the unspoken words. Merida knew how they talked, and made sure they would never catch her unguarded from their words.

"Thank ye fer yer concern," Merida tried to sound grateful. She raised a hand gesturing to Hiccup, and inclined her head to him. "Ye 'ave Sir Hiccup here tae thank fer mah return."

Their scrutinizing gazes them fell upon him, and Hiccup could see the feign–struggled smiles. He didn't know who they were, but he could discern that they were rather important. Although the one man that spoke had the same accent as the rest of Merida's people, there was something distinctly different about them. One of the more intimidating looking men even had blue tattoos all over his body and chest. He didn't see that anywhere.

He decided to not let the insincerity of it all faze him. He's dealt with much worse. He stood up, and reached across the table with his hand outstretched.

"My lords," he bowed his head. "An honor."

To say they were caught off guard was an understatement. Merida would have laughed at their bafflement of Hiccup's manners, no question of what they had really been thinking of him before this. Elinor saw the whole affair, and hid a smirk. She liked Hiccup even more if he was able to make them look like condescending buffons.

They recovered, and Sir Gordain was the first to grasp his hand firmly.

"May the spirits look upon ye favorably," his deep voice seemed to rumble down.

"Aye," Sir Elian laughed. "Yer the knight of the day!"

Sir Haling didn't show any pretense. "Now ah see why ye helped our girl. Yer not as dull as ye look. Those wits may have just saved our heiress." Merida quietly bristled. She was no one's girl! Hiccup even shifted uneasily at the words.

"Ah assure ye, Sir Haling," Merida almost gritted through her teeth. "Ah belong only tae myself."

"Of course, princess," Sir Haling responded as if consoling a child.

"We'll beh moving one now," Sir Elian said, before tensions became too high. "Let's not talk any further. We've got some dancing tae do!"

As if on cue, the music went an octave higher, creating a merrier tune, perfect for a hall dance. Sir Elian bowed once more and left to find a partner. The other two bowed at the same time, saying nothing, and disappearing into the crowd.

"Ye made them look ridiculous," Merida snorted rather unlady-like the moment they were gone. Hiccup sat back down, and smiled along with her.

"They seemed like idiots," Hiccup murmured into his glass.

"That's because they are," Merida responded slightly bitter. However, taking one more swing of wine, an infectious grin covered her features.

"They are right aboot one thing, though" she said mischievously. "We have to dance!"

For a moment, he thought she was going to ask him. He looked away with a blush. However what he heard was Merida getting out of her seat, and walking just a few steps away.

"Would ye like tae dance with meh, your majesty?" mustering the most regal voice she could but failing miserably as her smile gave away her intentions.

"Why of _course_, yer highness," her father mocked her right back. "Ah would love to!"

They both laughed, and father and daughter made their way to the crowd. The triplets were nowhere in plain sight, but Hiccup could see a boot sticking out from under the desert table. Elinor laughed and clapped, and Hiccup concentrated on the dance.

They don't so much dancing in Berk, nothing real extraordinary to celebrate with dancing anyways. Merida and the King had jumped right in, going at the exact same pace and timing perfectly, as if they were in the dance since the start.

Colors of tartans, dresses, and shirts swirled in a blur, the music and laughter brightening up the face of every man and woman participating. They all clapped every now and then, the sound ringing off the walls. To the side, smaller children created their own dance circle, although they still had much to practice to reach the proficient level of their parents.

However, no one danced more livelier or looked ore gayer than Merida herself. Her hair shone in with the light of the candles. Her face beamed the brightest, a sheen of sweat barely building on her forehead, so it somehow highlighted her features even more. Her eyes were practically radiant, and she just looked…happy.

Hiccup's eyes soften, and a private smile occupied his lips. Elinor was clapping alongside the music, as were many other people looking from the sidelines. Suddenly, the King went up to his Queen, and held out his hand. The Queen shook her head at first, but once he insisted she hurried to join him. Hiccup clapped along as the Queen made her entrance, and began to move to the music. Hiccup was surprised to see that she was actually a really good dancer.

He began to think about who was Merida's new dance partner was, and tried to look for her. Her hair was hard to miss, and surely, she was in the arms of a soldier, who seemed to be giving her compliments at the moment. He was tall, muscular and maybe even good-looking. Thankfully, she seemed to be accepting them politely, and was soon interrupted by another man for her hand.

Hiccup sat there, watching the interactions and dancing and glee, suddenly feeling very alone. He didn't even have Snotlout to keeps him company with his taunts. He leaned against the headboard of his seat, and laid his head there. This feast might have been in his honor, but he was still a stranger here, a foreigner, an intruder.

Maybe even a dead one by tomorrow, he mused darkly.

Suddenly the music ended, and clapping was ensued. Hiccup snapped out of his brooding, and clapped politely along. The king was leading the Queen back to their seats, and Merida trailed behind them, her features rosy and lovely.

She took her seat next to Hiccup, and smiled at him. He was about to compliment her, when she cut in.

"What were ye thinking so much aboot that ye missed meh waving at ye tae dance with meh?"

"Huh?" Hiccup said eloquently.

"Ah was waving at ye!" Merida said again, then drank her glass empty. "Ah wanted ye tae save meh again from the brutes that danced with meh until the end. All they could talk aboot was how they would 'ave murdered the men who took me. All talk, no game."

Hiccup was speechless, and slumped his shoulders slightly. He wanted to slap his forehead. She did want to dance with him!

Merida took the disappointed look on his face as a teasing, and laughed once more. "Ye don't need tae be so upset laddie. Ye'll get yer chance."

Hiccup blushed but said nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," and announcer caught the attention of everyone in the hall. "The next part of our entertainment contains singing to accompany our music. We do have a bard with us, but we could not help but hope."

He turned to the table where they sat, and bowed. Hiccup was a little confused, and was about to ask Merida to explain.

"We were hoping yer majesty," he addressed Fergus. "If our Princess Merida could do us th' honor of a song. As her voice is the fairest and lightest of them all, and our musicians know every ballad and legend that exists."

"Ye'll 'ave tae ask Merida herself," Fergus grinned. "Although Ah do hope that she agrees. Lass?"

All eyes fell on the princess, even Hiccup. She was still cooling off from the dancing exertion, but new color arose once more as the people called her name for just one song.

"Jist one," she said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Hiccup saw as the servant held out his hand, and lead her to the middle of the floor.

"Whit will the song be, yer highness?" he asked.

Merida thought about it for a moment. "Am Bròn Binn," she announced finally. There was a murmur of approval, and everyone made themselves comfortable.

The request was heard, and the musicians complied. Counting to three, the music began. It was soft, slower and gentler than the previous dance music. They waited.

Merida's eye were closed. She waited for the moment to begin. She opened her eyes again, finding themselves on Hiccup. He smiled hesitantly, and for the strangest reason, this made her heart beat just a little, tiny, itty-bitty, faster.

And she began, her voice light but strong for everyone to hear her words. Words, Hiccup realized, he could not decipher. The moment she began, everyone was enraptured, whether they understood her or not.

" _Chunnaic Rìgh Alba na shuain__  
An aona bhean bu ghile snuadh fon ghrèin:__  
'S gum b' fheàrr leis tuiteam dha cion__  
Na còmhrag fir mar bha e fhèin._

_'S gum b' fheàrr leis tuiteam dha cion__  
Na còmhrag fir mar bha e fhèin.__  
Labhair Fionn Falaich ri fian__  
Thèid mise ga h-iarraidh dhut._

"This is a story about a King from long ago," Hiccup heard Elinor explain to him. "Who fell in love with a beautiful woman extraordinary long hair. She shone under the sun, and this is about their love."

Hiccup looked back in wonder, the story now holding some kind of meaning. If anything, the song was probably about her.

_Labhair Fionn Falaich ri fian__  
Thèid mise dha h-iarraidh dhut__  
Mi fhìn, 's mo ghille, 's mo chù,__  
Nar triùir a dh'iarraidh na mnà._

_Mi fhìn, 's mo ghille, 's mo chù,__  
Nar triùir a dh'iarraidh na mnà.__  
Seachd seachdainean is trì mìos__  
A thug sinn ri siubhal cuain._

_Seachd seachdainean is trì mìos__  
A thug sinn ri siubhal cuain.__  
Ma facas fearann no fonn__  
Aig an dèanadh a' long tàmh._

Hiccup never would have taken Merida for one to sing. She seemed to abrasive and impatient to learn the delicate art. He couldn't help but ask this to the Queen.

"Merida had always known how tae sing," Elinor explained quietly. "She didn't care to though, but one feast exactly like this one, everyone coaxed her to try a tune. The rest is history." She went back to listening.

_Ma facas fearann no fonn__  
Aig an dèanadh a' long tàmh__  
Steach gu iomall a' chuain ghairbh__  
Chunnacas caisteal mìn-gheal gorm._

_Steach gu iomall a' chuain ghairbh__  
Chunnacas caisteal mìn-gheal gorm__  
Bu lìonmhor uinneag is stuagh__  
Bu lìonmhor air cuach is còrn._

_Bu lìonmhor uinneag is stuagh__  
Bu lìonmhor air cuach is còrn.__  
'N àm dhomh bhith teannadh ri bhun__  
Thàinig slabhraidh dhubh a-nuas._

_An àm dhomh bhith teannadh ri bhun__  
Thàinig slabhraidh dhubh a-nuas__  
Cha d' ghabh mi eagal no fiamh__  
Ghabh mi oirre nam ruith suas._

_Cha d' ghabh mi eagal no fiamh,__  
Ghabh mi oirre nam ruith suas__  
Chunnacas a' bhean bhrèid-gheal òg__  
Ann an cathair òir a-staigh._

_Chunnacas a' bhean bhrèid-gheal òg__  
Ann an cathair òir a-staigh,__  
Sròl dhan t-sìoda fo dà bhonn__  
Bheannaich mise dha gnùis ghil."_

She let out the last note, taking her breathe along with it. Silence, met her for a few moments. Merida began to think she did something wrong, when a single clap could be heard from the table. She turned to see Hiccup, on his feet. Elinor and Fergus soon followed after, and soon after that, everyone in the hall. The noise was nearly deafening, and whistles and praises could be heard from all directions.

Merida was inevitably both relieved, and pleased with herself. She curtsied, and made her way back to her place.

Hiccup hadn't sat down when she arrived. Eventually the noise went down, and the bard came forward. He was very good at his trade, but his performance would not be able to outshine Merida's.

Hiccup looked back as well, and wondered is he would ever cease to be amazed by this girl.

"How di'ye like it?" Merida suddenly asked him.

"It was…" he couldn't find the word for a moment. He looked back at her earnest expression, and blue eyes wide, open and honest.

"Beautiful," he finally said.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me reviews lovely readers :) It would really push me to get this done faster

9:58 pm: I fucked up guys. I fucked up so bad. Thank you anon guest that pointed out my eye color mistake. Reading Rose and Doctor fanfics for eight night straight can do that. I'm SO sorry.


End file.
